Bound Together
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: "Kamu...nggak boleh berada di dekat dia lagi. Kamu mengerti?" "K-kenapa...?" "Okay. You deserve to know." "Sepulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu. Ikut aku." "Ha?" "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya." Chapter 5 and 6 have been updated!
1. Chapter 1 : How it started

A/N: author pingin coba menulis fanfic di tengah hiatus. Dan ini hasilnya -.-  
>ehn, entah cerita ini akan author bikin lanjutannya atau tidak, soalnya ini hanya sekedar wujud usaha author dalam menstimulasi gairah menulis. Kata orang bijak (author gak inget namanya) satu-satunya cara menjadi ahli dalam menulis, ya, menulis! Mudahan dengan begini semangat author balik lagi *sigh. Tapi jika review berkata lain, author akan pertimbangkan *sok bijak<br>Flame dan concrete? Ayo aja!

Pairing: SasukexTenten  
>Warning: AU, slight OOC-ness, semi-formal language, minor coarse curses and cliffhanger.<br>Disclaimer: Nanti kalo masashi kishimoto udah koit hak cipta naruto bakal pindah ke aye, tuh.

* * *

><p>Riuh suara fan girls yang melengking di depan kelas II-2 KHS mengejutkan seisi kelas, membuat orang-orang bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi atau kerennya what's going on?<p>

Sesosok laki-laki berambut raven hitam dan kulit putih muncul dari jubelan kerumunan yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa itu. Mata onyx miliknya menatap lurus, tidak tampak bahwa dia mengakui keberadaan para fans fanatik di sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia terkesan tidak peduli. Saat teriakan salah satu gadis naik satu oktaf tepat di sebelah telinganya sejurus death glare andalan ditumpaskan. Bukannya mundur mereka justru makin semangat ngomporin puja puji buat romeo nyasar mereka. Bagi mereka, setan berperawakan model majalah itu setara pangeran berkuda putih. Cewek-cewek bodoh itu masih belum sadar juga alias buta kalau cowok pujaan mereka itu brengsek, tak berbudi, dan pelopor sikap anti-sosial yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

Ia melirik sinis, sarkasme melumuri tiap kata terucap. "Berisik. Suaramu terlalu bagus aku lebih baik mati saja daripada mendengarnya."

Tuh, kan?

Haruno Sakura dari kelas II-1. Tersangka perusak mood Sasuke dengan suara sopran pesaing suara Yamanaka Ino yang dipelototin _merona_. Kenapa? Otak cewek pintar itu sudah rusak. Dijelek-jelekin kok malah senang. Berdebar-debar lagi. Eh, yang bagian berdebar-debar itu nggak tahu juga sih. Nebak aja.

"Arigato, Sasuke!" tuturnya senang.

Nah lho. Entah dia memang sudah tidak waras atau bagian 'lebih baik mati saja' tertelan bising jerit fan girls lain Sakura terlihat happy. Itu sarkasme, lho! Sarkasme! Hellooooo!

Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas II-2. Primadona seantero KHS. Ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sexy. Yang _paling _sexy, sexy sekali. Atau setidaknya menurut orang-orang. Pada kenyataannya dia makhluk paling buruk, bejat, bermoral rendah lebih rendah dari seekor tupai bodoh yang didefinisikan oleh professor spongebob squarepants terhadap sandy squirrel. Terlalu kejam? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Muak, Sasuke menyeruak keluar dari barikade fan girls dengan hadiah di tangan masing-masing. Cakep-cakep tapi bodoh, ya? Hadiah menumpuk di depan mata diabaikan. Suara kecewa para fan girls terdengar. "Sudah kubilang aku nggak butuh." adalah pernyataan sadis aka ucapan selamat tinggal sang tarentino sebelum memasuki kelas dan menempati bangku paling depan dekat jendela.

Uzumaki Naruto, kelas II-2. Ia menghampiri teman sekaligus rivalnya, mempertanyakan apa maksud dari penolakan terhadap hadiah-hadiah para cewek. "Teme! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah? Kenapa kau menolak pemberian mereka?"

Mata onyx melirik. "Hn. Kau iri, dobe?" tanyanya nggak nyambung. Jangan khawatir, Naruto saja nggak ngerti jalan pikir Sasuke, kok.

Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawab, sebuah suara menyahut. Suaranya cempreng dan kekanakan.

"Dia nggak iri, bodoh. Naruto cuma heran kenapa sikapmu sama cewek makin hari makin brengsek."

Wow. Finally! Seseorang yang berpikiran jernih. Dan seorang Sasuke's hater. Dilihat aja ketahuan kalau pemilik suara ini benci banget sama Sasuke. Tentu saja.

"Tapi dari dulu kau memang seorang chauvinist. Otakmu itu kesumpel batu atau apa, sih? Semua orang juga tahu kalau sama cewek, seorang cowok harus respect."

Karena orang itu _aku._

Kulihat punggung lebar si kepala pantat ayam di barisan depanku berputar. Wajah cakep penuh amarahnya menghadap wajah penuh kemenanganku. Agaknya dia sadar aku sengaja menaruh senyuman polos untuk membuatnya makin lepas kendali akan sikap. Sayangnya dia tahu benar kata-kata yang dapat menyalakan sumbu bom seorang weapon mistress.

Senyum tipis menyimpul di bibirnya. "Tenten, sebagai cewek jadi-jadian, bagaimana kalau kau obati krisis seksual dan identitasmu dengan operasi transgender dulu sebelum kau mencoba mendikte pengertian gentlemen padaku?"

Senyumku semerta-merta jatuh. Seharusnya aku tahu apa yang ada dibalik senyum nista itu.

"Atau…" mata onyx-nya melirik ke bagian dadaku. "…jangan-jangan kau sudah operasi? "

_SETAN._

Brak!

Meja kupukul keras-keras. "Aku _perempuan_, Sasugay!"

"Oh?" ia menurunkan alisnya. "Maaf. Bagiku dadamu terlihat rata."

"Tarik kata-katamu, dickless!"

"Apa?"

"Dasar kepala pantat ayam! Otakmu itu isinya sama saja dengan apa yang ada didalam pantat ayam!"

Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, menghadap ke arahku. Kali ini, kebencian memantul jelas dari mata onyx. "Tarik kata-katamu, Tenten."

Aku sontak berdiri, mata coklatku tak kalah berapi. "Aku bilang, kau kepala pantat ayam! Tidak ada yang salah dari perkataanku!"

"Kau-mickey mouse!"

Dari sini, dapat dibayangkan ramainya penonton debat sia-sia kami. Aku tidak akan kalah. Akan kubuktikan kalau cewek punya harga diri, cewek mampu menandingi cowok, dan nggak semua cewek takluk sama dia. Kalau soal diksi, aku ini kamus berjalan. Adu mulut sama Sasuke? Oke! Adu otot? Aku jagonya!

"Mickey mouse? Nggak kreatif banget, tahu!"

"Kau juga. Olokanmu cuma copy paste julukan Naruto. Dasar plagiat."

"Eh, jangan salah, ya! Naruto sama aku berdua yang bikin julukan untukmu! So harusnya, kamu yang plagiat karena ikutan nyuruh tarik kata-kataku!"

Sasuke terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat supporter kami yang mengisi keheningan. Naruto di pihakku, dan fan girls di pihak Sasuke.

"Terus, Tenten! Jangan mau kalah!"

"Sasukeee! Berusahalah!"

Aku tersenyum penuh percaya diri melihat death glare Sasuke bertambah intens. Sudah kehabisan kata-kata, rupanya. Ia tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi urung.

"Huh. Menyerah, Sas?" godaku.

"Kau…" ia mengambil jeda sejenak. "…kenapa?"

Lagi, senyumku memudar. Ekspresi aneh Sasuke seolah menarik syaraf senyumku menjadi longgar. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini dia agak kalem. "Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau terima kenyataan kalau kau harusnya memiliki testikel?"

Grrr…

Sesaat, mungkin aku bersimpati padanya. Sesaat itu, mungkin aku mengira ia menyesal telah menyulut api peperangan antara kami yang sudah berjalan selama dua tahun. Sesaat, aku harusnya tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke, musuh alamiku, tidak akan pernah bersikap bak pangeran seperti yang diimpikan para fan girls bodoh itu.

"BERENGSEK KAU, SASUKE!"

Sedetik pun tidak akan, aku lengah. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah! Sebel!" teriakku kesal. Dengan ranggas aku mencabik-cabik bekal makan siangku dengan garpu. Di mataku yang ada di dalam kotak makanku adalah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Tenten-chan. Sasuke memang begitu orangnya." sahut Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan roti.

"Kau juga, Naruto! Berhenti membelanya!"

Naruto tampak terkejut melihat aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke mukanya. "Membela? Untuk apa aku membela Sasuke?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rumor kau ciuman dengannya waktu kalian berkelahi di belakang sekolah? Bisa saja kan, kau jatuh cinta padanya! Lalu kau tidak terima dia kujelek-jelekkan." tuduhku main hakim sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat dua tangannya. "Sumpah mati, aku normal, Tenten-chan!"

Aku menyipitkan mata curiga. "Are you?"

"Suer!" ia menunjukkan peace dengan jarinya. "Kejadian waktu itu cuma kecelakaan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." aku langsung merangkulnya akrab. "Aku nggak mau kehilangan Onii-chan jadi Onee-chan."

Naruto balas merangkulku, tertawa. "Kau akan tetap jadi aniki-ku, kok."

"Hei?"

Naruto mengacuhkan protesku, melepaskan rangkulnya. "Tenten-chan, hari ini hari valentine, lho."

Plok! Aku memukul kepalanku diatas telapak tangan. "Oh, iya! Ini, buat Naruto-onii-chan!"

"Yey! Ten-chan memang top!" serunya semangat menerima bungkusan coklat dariku. "Pasti nggak enak."

Aku tertawa renyah. "Kalau enak, bakal kuhabisin sendiri."

"Hehe, arigato ne, Ten-chan."

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat ia meletakkan coklat berbentuk hati dibungkus kertas warna kuning cerah dariku di atas meja, tidak dimasukkan ke tas. Pasti mau pamer sama Sasuke, pikirku. "Oh ya, itu coklat honmei, lho."

Naruto merona kilat. "Ho-honmei?"

Tawaku meledak."Hahahahahaha! Mukamu aneh, Naru!"

Naruto merengut. "Kau mengagetkanku saja, Ten-chan."

"Hehehehe, jangan-jangan kau berharap betul, ya?" godaku lagi, menowel bahunya dengan garpu.

"Tidak, kok. Berhenti menggodaku."

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Aduh, sudah bel!" keluhku, buru-buru menghabiskan makanan.

"Eh. Pelajaran berikutnya Kakashi-sensei, ya? Hari ini katanya kita akan menukar bangku."

Garpuku terhenti di dalam mulutku. "Apa?"

"Kan tiap tiga bulan sekali kita tukar bangku. Masa kau lupa?"

Aku menurunkan garpuku ke atas meja. "Tunggu dulu, menukar bangku itu maksudnya-"

"Halo anak-anak, seperti tiga bulan yang lalu hari ini kita akan mengundi posisi tempat duduk lagi. Bereskan bekal kalian, ini sudah waktunya jam pelajaran!"

Buset dah. Langsung nongol aja tuh guru. Aku bergegas memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam laci, takut-takut kalau Kakashi-sensei lihat, didampratnya aku. Setelah meletakkan perangkat mengajarnya diatas meja guru ia menyodorkan kotak berisi potongan kertas kecil dalam jumlah banyak. "Hasil penarikan adalah sah dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Oke?"

"Kuharap kita satu deret lagi." bisikku ke Naruto begitu Kakashi-sensei tengah memberi Sasuke kesempatan mengambil.

"Amin!" timpal Naruto.

Yah, meski kemungkinannya kecil sekali, sih. Setidaknya kami masih berdekatan atau kalau perlu bersebelahan. Kami-sama, berikanlah yang terbaik untuk kami berdua!

…

5.

"Yak, sekarang berbereslah. Pindah ke bangku sesuai angka di kertas kalian."

Aku menoleh pada Naruto. Tanya nggak, ya? Tapi aku takut kami nggak berdekatan lagi. Gimana, dong?

Naruto menoleh padaku. "11." ujarnya was-was.

Tanpa berkata-kata aku langsung menunduk lemas. Itu jauh banget sama bangkuku. Tiap deret ada 10 bangku, masing-masing ada dua bersebelahan. "Kita pisah, Naruto." keluhku.

Naruto juga tampak tak bersemangat mendengarnya. "Aih. Sayang sekali."

Aku merengut sambil berpikir. Lima, ya…berarti sebelahku nomor 10. Kenapa sih, harus tukar bangku segala? Diam-diam aku melotot kearah sensei yang bermasker satu itu. Awas kau, sensei. Kalau orang di sebelahku super freak, kau tidak akan selamat di jalan pulang nanti.

"Anu…Tenten."

"Hm?" aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Ada apa, Shion?"

"Itu bangkuku." Katanya sambil menunjuk tempatku duduk.

"Hah? Oh, silakan! Maaf ya! Aku akan pindah kok."

Shion tersenyum padaku. "Nggak apa-apa, kok."

Senyumku saat membalas senyum Shion berubah menjadi senyum getir ketika aku menyusuri kelas menuju bangku nomor 5. Naruto dapat nomor 11. Bangkuku tadi nomor 12. Berarti Naruto akan duduk bersampingan dengan Shion selama 3 bulan ke depan. Oh, aku akan merindukan keributan Naruto.

Karena barangku banyak, aku terpaksa mengulum ujung kertas undian sementara tanganku sibuk membawa tumpukan buku dan kotak pensil. Entah mengapa setiap orang yang kulewati, setelah melihat angka di permukaan kertasku langsung berbisik-bisik. Beberapa bahkan kelihatan tidak terima. Aku yang melihat keanehan ini cuma bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa gerangan.

Saat aku siap meletakkan barang-barang, seseorang sudah menempati kursiku. Sekilas aku berniat memintanya untuk menduduki kursinya yang sebenarnya, tapi perawakan familiar orang itu membuatku urung. Seolah merasakan kedatanganku ia menoleh, senyum sinis di wajahnya.

"Hai, Tenten. Mohon bantuannya, ya."

Bruk!

Semua mata tertuju padaku yang menganga dengan buku berantakan di lantai. Sekarang aku sadar kenapa mereka bersikap begitu aneh melihat nomor bangkuku. Melihat siapa pasanganku bagaimana tidak?

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, sengiran memuakkan miliknya bertahan disana. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Sa-sasuke! Apa yang? ! Kau! Bangku-"

Dengan tenang ia menanggapi kepanikanku seolah Uchiha Sasuke dan Tenten duduk bersebelahan adalah hal yang lumrah. "Kita berdua duduk bersebelahan, Tenten."

Ekspresiku berubah menjadi total horror.

"Aneh ya, kita kan sama sekali tidak cocok." ucapnya sarkastik, sengiran berubah jadi senyuman. "Jangan-jangan kita jodoh."

Jodoh? Hoek! Please deh, Sasuke! Jangan membuatku jadi emosional!

"Jangan mimpi!" bentakku padanya. "Sensei! Aku mohon tukarkan bangkuku!"

Sensei berambut silver kesayangan-sarkasme kental, bo-kami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang bilang hasil penarikan undian tidak bisa diganggu gugat, tapi anjing dan kucing KHS ditaruh di satu deret yang sama? Bencana!

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau pindah tempat dengan Naruto?" tawar sensei, membuatku mengangguk-angguk semangat. Tawaran menggiurkan-bagiku.

Wajah Sasuke dipenuhi ekspresi tidak setuju. Aneh. Sebagai musuh sejak lahir harusnya dia juga menolak keras terjadinya kami berdua dipasangkan bersama. Atau jangan-jangan dia punya suatu rencana. Tak lama ekspresinya melembut, lalu ia kembali menanggapi. "Maaf sensei, tapi mataku minus. Aku disini saja."

LIAR! jeritku dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Tunggu, sensei! Kau dibohongin! Lihat, deh. Dia ini apanya yang minus? Moral sih iya! Banget!"

"Hei! Jangan mancing, ya!" sahut Sasuke tidak terima. "Aku sudah berusaha bersikap manis dan ini yang kudapat? Aku juga tidak mau dipasangkan dengan cewek nggak jadi kayak kamu ini."

Aku menunduk sambil melotot kearah Sasuke yang seenaknya duduk di tempatku. "Oh, bagus, dong! Jadi aku nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"Aku menyesal ngambil undian yang ujungnya dipasangin sama kamu." ujar Sasuke hampir berteriak.

"Sama! Kamu pikir aku nggak?"

"Sikapmu bener-bener nggak ada manisnya!"

"Memangnya aku sudi bersikap manis sama cowok yang kerjanya ngehina aku terus?"

"Kamu mancing aku untuk berbuat begitu!" sekarang Sasuke berdiri, balas nyolot ke aku. Sialan, mentang-mentang lebih tinggi, dikira aku takut?

"Kalau kamu lebih respect sama cewek, aku nggak akan mancing!"

"Aku respect sama cewek _only_, kamu, bukan cewek!"

Aku membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataannya, tapi berhenti saat dadaku terasa perih. Suaraku juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Aku meneguk ludah. Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku berkecamuk begini?

Kakashi-sensei yang sedari tadi memijat dahinya menghela nafas. "Kalian sudah selesai?"

Tidak satupun dari kami berdua merespon. Kami terlalu sibuk melotot satu sama lain sampai tatapan teman-teman sekelas pun kami abaikan.

"Dari dulu aku pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya kalian bisa akur. Tapi setelah kejadian hari ini, aku ragu cara apapun akan bekerja."

Aku perlahan mencoba mencari suaraku, berhati-hati agar tidak terdengar seperti isakan. "Satu-satunya cara yaitu pisahkan kami, sensei. Tidak ada cara lain."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membuang muka, membiarkan aku memenangkan kontes death glare kali ini. Aku terheran melihatnya. Sasuke yang kukenal tidak pernah sekalipun sengaja memberikan kemenangan mudah padaku. Saat kukira dia akan bersuara dia malah mengalihkan pandangan.

_Emo bastard._

"Akupun ingin begitu, Tenten. Tapi tidak bisa. Kalian satu kelas dan kekompakan harus kalian bina. Kalau begini terus, tidak ada pilihan lain." aku mendengar langkah berat sensei mendekat. Ia berhenti di antara kami, menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalian akan terus kupasangkan berdua sampai lulus. Mungkin dengan begitu kalian akan akur."

Kami berdua menoleh serempak. "APA?"

"Kalian mendengarnya." ujarnya tanpa beban, matanya tertutup dalam senyum. "Selamat, Uchiha Sasuke dan Tenten mulai hari ini akan terus bersama, baik dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, lapang maupun sempit. Kalian sah menjadi partner hidup."

"Jangan main-main, sensei!"

"Aku nggak mau!"

JENG! Mata _onyx_ sensei melotot. "Ayo, bersalaman."

Ukh. Karena takut, kami langsung bersalaman tanpa pikir panjang, berpikir ini hanya sementara. Kok aku sial banget sih hari ini?

Greb!

"?!"

Kakashi-sensei menahan kedua tangan kami, jadinya salaman yang kukira nggak lebih dari dua detik pun molor jadi menit. "Aku akan mengawasi kalian, lho. Siapa yang memulai pertengkaran duluan akan tahu akibatnya."

Guru rese!

Setelah nyengir-nyengir gaje sensei beranjak pergi, membuat kami buru-buru melepaskan tangan satu sama lain. "Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan belajar statistika. Sasuke, bantu Tenten mengangkat peralatan belajarnya, please?"

Muka Sasuke langsung nggak enak. "Aku nggak mau."

Aku juga ikutan sewot. "Nggak usah dibantu juga, aku bisa sendiri."

"_**Please.**_"

Glek. Sasuke dan aku langsung mungutin buku-bukuku. Setelah semua beres, kami bergegas duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa dikomando. Kakashi-sensei bisa jadi seram saat ia mau.

"Itu lebih baik." gumam Kakashi-sensei. "Sekarang buka halaman 15, kerjakan soal tentang pemusatan data."

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku membuka buku cetak matematika. Nggak mood banget deh, belajar di sebelah musuh berat. Berada di dekatnya aja aku ngerasa alergi, nih. "Aku tidak berniat berdamai denganmu."

Aku berkedip. Sekali, dua kali. Mata coklatku melirik cowok paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini. "Apa kau bilang?"

Mata onyx-nya terang-terangan mengejekku. "Aku lebih baik duduk di sebelah Sakura atau Ino daripada duduk di sebelahmu."

Dasar setan. Sekali setan ya tetap setan. Aku yang sudah tak bisa menahan diri mengangkat kakiku diatas kakinya, lalu sepenuh hati kudorong kebawah.

Duk!

"Ahg!"

Kakashi-sensei menatap bangku kami. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap penuh benci padaku yang berakting membaca buku seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Wajahnya sekilas nampak cool, padahal lagi nahan sakit. "Ti…dak ada apa-apa, sensei."

"Untuk apa yang barusan itu?" bisik Sasuke kasar, suaranya terdengar jelas mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit tak terkira.

"Untuk menjadi seorang chauvinist yang berengsek, tidak tahu diri, sok cool dan perebut Naruto-chan."

Alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar kata-kataku yang terakhir. "Perebut apa?"

"Anyway," sanggahku, mengganti topik. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba, memikirkannya saja aku tak mau; berdamai denganmu." aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Kita imbang."

"Bagaimana ya." Sasuke menghitung soal-soal di buku sambil menahan nafsu ingin membunuhku. "Kau pikir kenapa aku bersikeras untuk duduk di sebelahmu?"

Pulpenku terhenti. "Untuk membuatku kesal?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya tak pernah berhenti menulis maupun mengkalkulasi angka-angka dihadapannya. "Oh, lebih baik dari itu." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak dari kegiatan menulisnya. Aku mengintip buku tugasnya, tidak menyangka ia sudah selesai. Dasar jenius. Tapi yang membuat otakku membeku adalah saat ia mendekatiku, berbisik di telingaku dengan nada rendah malaikat berkedok setan yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku melewatkan satu detakan. Bisa kubayangkan sengiran sarkastik menghiasi wajah perfect-nya ketika kata-kata melarikan diri dari bibirnya.

"_**I'll make your life a living hell.**_"

* * *

><p>RnR pwease (ʃ⌣ƪ)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Revelation and Tears

Sorry for the late update ._.

And thanks for Inainae-chan , Kazuki NightFlame47 , finata-chan, and Fla Afa-chan for the amazing reviews

Reviews are like, drugs I would kill to get.

.

"Aku minta kalian renungkan perbuatan kalian selama aku pergi. Mengerti?"

Aku dan Sasuke kompak menjawab yang ujung-ujungnya kami saling melempar death glare. "Mengerti."

Persimpangan jalan muncul di dahi Kakashi-sensei. "Kalau aku mendengar ribut-ribut lagi, detensi kutambah jadi tiga jam."

"Mengerti." jawab kami lagi.

"Lalu..." ia menggaruk-garuk pipi. "...entah bagaimana ngomongnya..."

"Mengerti." sahut kami berdua.

Kakashi-sensei nge-sweatdrop. "Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Mengerti." sahut kami lagi.

"Woi!"

"Menge-"

Brak!

Kami terdiam melihat meja malang yang dipukul sensei kuat-kuat. "Diam. Diam!" ucapnya emosi. Seketika aku dan Sasuke gantian sweatdrop.

Ia menghela nafas sembari menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. "Aku sudah bicara dengan kepala sekolah tentang kejadian hari ini."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Sontak aku berdiri, menuding Sasuke frontal. "Dia! Dia yang mulai duluan, sensei! Aku nggak bermaksud bikin ribut, sumpah!"

Sasuke melotot penuh amarah ke arahku. "Kau menginjak kakiku duluan."

Aku menoleh. "Setan memang nggak ada yang ngaku setan!"

"Apa katamu? !"

"Hei, hei. Sudah. Cukup!" sanggah sensei, memintaku untuk duduk dengan isyarat tangan. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu diskors atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, aku hanya meminta pendapat beliau tentang usulku memasangkan kalian berdua di setiap kegiatan belajar mengajar."

Alisku bertaut. "Kau bercanda, sensei?"

Tampaknya Sasuke juga tidak percaya. "Usulmu itu konyol dan tidak berguna. Memangnya kepala sekolah mau mempertimbangkannya?"

Kakashi-sensei memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ya ampun, dua murid ini kok nggak punya respect sama guru sama sekali, sih. "Aku tidak bercanda. Beliau justru mendukung usulku itu."

"APA?"

Mata malas sensei memandang kami seolah tidak punya rasa bersalah. "Tidak hanya kegiatan belajar mengajar, tapi festival sekolah, study tour, proyek lainnya kalian akan dipasangkan bersama. Semakin cepat kalian akur, makin cepat pula ketentuan ini dicabut. Karena keputusan ini semi-formal, kepala sekolah merasa tidak perlu adanya izin wali murid ataupun izin dari kalian. Ini kan demi kebaikan kalian sendiri. Bersyukurlah aku membujuknya untuk tidak usah memberi tahu wali kalian dan jangan beritahu orang tua kalian tentang ini kalau kalian tidak mau mendapat masalah."

Aku hanya bisa menganga tolol mendengar penjelasan sensei yang panjang lebar. Entah bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Mana aku peduli.

Sensei menilik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku ada rapat guru-guru. Kalian pulanglah kalau sudah dua jam disini. Ciao!"

Greeek! Brak! Pintu kelas ditutup.

Aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan mengerikan yang dituturkan Kakashi-sensei. Lagian, kenapa juga kami berdua dikasih detensi? Memangnya beberapa jam lalu aku ngapain?

**Flashback Beberapa Jam Yang Lalu~~~**

"I'll make your life a living hell."

Buk!

"Auw!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang kulempari buku.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau berani mendekat! Selain terpaksa, jangan berada didekatku kurang dari lima meter!"

Grak! Kakashi-sensei bangkit dari bangkunya. "Kalian berdua jangan pulang setelah jam pelajaran dan...KELUAR!"

**End Of Flashback~~**

Oh, ya. Begitu ceritanya.

Aku menutupi wajahku frustasi. Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku hari ini.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku. Nama Sasuke disebut-sebut? ! Oh, pertanda buruk!

Sekelebat warna pink dan kuning, ditemani warna-warna lain menyeruak masuk ke dalam kelas. Suara teriakan makin kencang terdengar dan posisiku tersingkir dari sisi Sasuke. Fan girls memang brutal.

"Aduh! Apaan, sih? !" teriakku kesal begitu mereka mendorongku dan melempar tasku ke lantai. "Berperikemanusiaan dikit, dong! Aku kan manusia!"

Ino dan Sakura mendelik ke arahku. Aura mereka menunjukkan mereka tidak suka. "Eh. Maaf. Kita nggak liat."

"Iya, kita kira nggak ada orang."

Mereka cekikikan melihatku melotot sia-sia. Kurang ajar! Awas kalian! Aku menghela nafas lelah, perlahan mengambil tas lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Berlama-lama di dekat Sasuke dan fan girlsnya tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau mereka juga mengidap virus penyakit mental?

"Tunggu, Ten. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dari antara para fan girls, saling berlomba untuk dapat menarik perhatiannya. "Kakashi bilang-"

"Aku mau pulang." ucapku tegas.

"Tunggu sampai dua jam dulu. Kita masih dalam hukuman."

"Kalau aku bilang aku mau pulang, ya pulang!" ngototku, uratan.

"Kau ini!" kudengar suara decitan bangku. Aku menyimpulkan Sasuke berdiri untuk menyusulku. Terang saja aku langsung menancap gas kabur.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Shiiing...

Langkahku terhenti ketika teriakan menuju tingkat bentakan Sasuke menggema sampai ke koridor. Kuputar badan supaya bisa melihat ke arah pintu kelas dimana para fan girls berkerubung. Fuh. Memang benar kata pepatah, dimana berkerubung lalat di sana ada bangkai.

"...aku tidak enak badan. Jangan sentuh aku." terdengar suara Sasuke lirih.

Mendengarnya aku mengangkat alis, takjub. Sekali seumur hidup bisa juga Uchiha Sasuke berkata-kata yang kesannya menyesal. Sesal karena sudah membentak-bukan, menunjukkan sisi asli dirinya. Rasio-ku mengatakan ini saat tepat buatku melontarkan perkataan seperti "Ngibul kamu, Sasuke!" tapi mengingat tidak mungkinnya keadaan aku urung.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa suara. Lalu seluruh fan girls bertumpahan keluar seperti air dari lubang bocor. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain, kebingungan terhadap sikap Sasuke. Kulihat di tangan mereka tak terdapat lagi bungkus-bungkus kado valentine. Garuk-garuk kepala, aku menunggu kerumunan fan girls habis kemudian setelah menghela nafas tak habis pikir aku paksa dua kakiku membawaku ke dalam kelas.

Di atas meja Sasuke tumpukan bungkus coklat valentine berdesakan. Beberapa yang kurang beruntung terjatuh di lantai kelas. Warna mereka yang nano-nano membuatku meringis. Sasuke hanya duduk disana, muka ditekuk, mata menatap kosong ke pangkuan.

Oke...awkwaaard...

"Sasuke...?"

Ia tetap diam tak bergeming. Bahkan kelopak matanya seakan tidak berkedip. Kuberanikan diri mendekatinya lebih lagi. Auranya mengkhawatirkan. Cih, aku ketularan semua fan girls bodoh itu. Sejak kapan aku jadi peduli tentang Uchiha Sasuke seperti saat ini?

"Hei...kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mengucapkan apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sungguh? Ha. Aku harus menemui psikiaterku. Bilang padanya aku mulai gila. "Apa salah satu fansmu membuatmu terluka?" ucapku lagi, mengingat ulang bahwa ia meminta agar tidak disentuh tanpa alasan jelas.

Masih saja ia menunduk, tak ada suara sedikitpun. Aku meraih rambut hitamnya. "Hei...?"

Plak!

Hah? ! Aku cengo mendapati perih menjalari tanganku.

"Jangan sentuh." Sasuke memperingatkan. Kali ini ia lupa sikap dinginnya dan menatapku lurus.

Amarahku memuncak sampai ubun-ubun, beragam diksi kasar memenuhi otakku, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ujung lidah. "Kau-!"

"Ah." semburat merah melumuri wajah Sasuke samar-samar.

Sekonyong-konyong otakku membeku. Ekspresi marahku berangsur melembut, menjadi ekspresi bingung. "Sa...sasuke?" jariku menunjuk bintik-bintik pink di kulit ivory-nya itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke makin tenggelam dalam kelesuannya. Ia tutupi wajahnya gengsi. Padahal pola polkadot merah muda itu menyebar ke seluruh badan. "...ku alergi..."

"Hah? Apa?"

"...a...gi..." gumamnya sekali lagi.

"Iih! Ngomong yang jelas, kek! Cowok kok kemayu, sih? ! Yang jantan, dong!" bentakku tidak sabaran.

Brak! Meja ia pukul, mengesampingkan rasa malu, Sasuke berdiri mengintimidasiku dengan badannya yang lebih tinggi dariku itu. "Aku bilang aku alergi, tuli!"

"Ya alergi apa, pantat ayam? !"

"Alergi cewek, mickey mouse!"

Aku langsung terdiam. Aku nggak salah dengar kan? "Alergi...cewek?" aku menurunkan alis bingung. Semacam gynophobia gitu? Tunggu, gynophobia kan penyakit takut lawan jenis. Kalau itu sih harusnya dari dulu Sasuke sudah terbirit-birit dikejar cewek. Memang sih, dia selalu menghindari fan girls. Jadi ini sebabnya.

"PFFT!" aku menunjuk Sasuke dan menutup mulutku yang menggembung, mengancam akan meletus tertawa kapan saja. Seolah-olah berkata alergi-macam-apa-itu. Sasuke yang sadar ia baru saja memberi garam pada musuh, geram tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Jangan tertawa."

Nyehehehe. "Kalau begitu, tadi kau memukul tanganku karena kau sebenarnya menganggapku cewek, kan?" dua telunjukku menuding Sasuke. "Ya kan, ya kan, ya kan? Ngaku!"

"I...tu nggak benar." bantah Sasuke masih dengan muka memerah dan pola polkadot di kulit. "Aku yakin kau bukan cewek. Aku memang tidak suka disentuh. Lagipula ini bukan saatnya kita bertengkar."

Ctik! Persimpangan urat menonjol di dahiku. "Apa, sih! Kalau memang nggak suka padaku, bilang! Pake ngatain aku bukan cewek segala, lagi!"

"Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan waktunya kita bertengkar. Sekali saja bersikap manis kenapa, sih?"

Aku membuka mulut, siap merilis diksi ejekan baru khusus untuk Uchiha Sasuke tercinta saat sebuah ide melintasi otakku. "Hei. Memangnya tanda-tanda alergimu kambuh itu apa?"

Sasuke menatapku heran. Ekspresi batal-ngajak-ribut-nih melekat di wajahnya yang lagi diserang polkadot pink. Oh, tenang, Sasuke. Aku hanya sedang mengubah strategi. Letusan berikutnya sudah dekat, kau tidak usah khawatir. Fufufu.

"...cepat, sangat cepat. Selang dua detik sejak kulit bergesekan langsung kambuh. Dan gatal." jelasnya singkat, dan kebenarannya teruji melihat sekali dua kali ia menggaruk-garuk.

"Lalu...kalau ada yang menyentuhmu lagi dalam interval sebelum kau pulih kembali bagaimana?"

Alis Sasuke mengerut. Ia tidak suka kemana percakapan ini mengarah. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Aku memutar bola mata. Tanpa ragu kubalik badan, seolah hendak beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke. "Ya sudah. Tapi Naruto pasti senang sekali kalau tahu rivalnya lemah sama cewek." aku melirik ke arah belakang, menunggu respon Sasuke. "Aku bisa membayangkan Naruto mendorong para fan girls-mu sampai jatuh berurutan seperti kartu domino. Yah, bagiku itu akan jadi tontonan menarik, sih."

"Tung-ugh." Sasuke menahan keinginan berteriak, soalnya bagi Uchiha berteriak itu dosa berat. Ia membayangkan berapa kali kontak kulit langsung (baca: kumat) yang akan dia alami jika itu terjadi. Yang biasa saja ia mati-matian jaga jarak, kalau kambuh ia biasanya mengambil alternatif ke kamar mandi, lah kalau jatuh dikepung kerumunan cewek? Belum bangun saja sekujur tubuhnya akan berteriak gatal, apalagi harus bangkit lalu lari menyembunyikan sosok pink-nya?

Aku menoleh, pura-pura menatapnya kasual. "Hn?"

Tawaku hampir membludak melihat muka Sasuke. Sudah berpola polkadot, merah berasap karena amarah pula. Kalau Ino dan Sakura lihat, citra cool Sasuke pasti hancur. Ia menggeretakkan gigi. "Gatal. Berkali lipat." geramnya kesal.

Aku tersenyum, berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. "Begitu, dong." menetak-netak dagu, aku kembali berpikir. "Kalau kambuh biasanya sampai berapa lama?"

Mata onyx menyipit. "Sampai aku mati tak akan kuberi tahu."

Aku menghela napas. Keras kepala sekali, sih. Kukeluarkan handphone, membukanya lalu memasukkan nomor Naruto. Saat gambar Naruto menyundul kamera dengan sumpit bersama tulisan 'calling' muncul tombol speaker kupencet. Tuuut...nada tunggu handphone terdengar cukup kencang bagi kami berdua. Sasuke memandangku penuh prasangka. Di saat begini apa yang kulakukan?

Tut. Cklek.

"Halo?" terdengar suara di seberang.

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar. Aku menelepon Naruto.

"Halo? Onii-chan?" panggilku mesra, sengaja menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Tenten? Ada apa? Hukumanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ah? Sudah, kok. Aku sedang bersama Sasuke ini." aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Naruto-onii-chan, tahu nggak?"

"Hng? Tahu apa?"

Sengiranku berubah jadi sengiran evil. "Ternyata Sasuke itu, ya-"

Grasp!

Aku tersentak. What the! Handphone-ku dirampas! Aku menoleh ke samping, mulut terbuka dalam protes. "Hei-"

Grrrh...

Aku sweatdropped. "Eh?" aku tersenyum serba salah. Sasuke memancarkan aura tidak bersahabat dari jarak dekat. Wajahnya terlindung bayangan amarah, mata onyx-nya menghakimi. "S-sasuke?"

Kretek...handphone-ku bergemeretak di kepalan Sasuke. "Tiga jam. Tidak ada obatnya. Berhentilah bertanya atau kau..." Sasuke mengambil jeda, menarik satu telunjuk ke depan lehernya dari sisi kiri ke kanan membentuk garis lurus kasat mata.

Hieeey~ Aku meneguk ludah, mengangguk. Aku tidak mau mati dipenggal Sasuke. Kalaupun mati aku inginnya saat aku sudah mapan nanti. Dua anak, hidup berkecukupan, dua mobil, rumah dua tingkat, suami sih satu aja dulu. "I...iya, Sasuke." jawabku, tangan menengadah menerima handphone-ku kembali.

"Jadi..." mulaiku setelah handphone settled di kantong seragam.

"Hn?"

"Tak ada obatnya, huh?"

Sasuke menurunkan alisnya curiga. "Hn."

Criiing! Mataku berkilau tanda bahaya; bagi Sasuke. Aku menarik tanganku ke samping, tangan lain menekuk ke depan. "TOUCH!" Bak pitcher, kutarik kuat-kuat lenganku ke arah Sasuke yang nyaris saja terhempas telapak tanganku. Mendapati angin di genggaman aku mendecak kesal.

Sasuke menatapku seolah aku sudah gila. "Tenten! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka disentuh!"

"Alibimu konyol! Padahal kau cuma gengsi mengakui kalau aku cewek, dan bisa membuat alergimu kambuh juga, ya kan!"

Sasuke meloncat ke atas meja, mejaku pastinya, menghindari seranganku. "Aku serius, Tenten. Bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau itu benar, sudah dari tadi aku meminta ditukarkan tempat duduk, bukan denganmu." desaknya.

Ctik. Uratku muncul beberapa lagi. Membabi buta kuarahkan tendangan kepadanya, kalap. "Kau secara tidak langsung menuduhku bukan cewek, kan! Kau pikir aku bodoh? ! Aku tahu saat kau menutupi sarkasmemu atau tidak, Sasugay!"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan itu masalahnya!" jawabnya (sambil menghindar) naik satu oktaf, komposur tenang warisan keturunan Uchiha-nya luntur. "Jangan paksa aku bersentuhan denganmu. Kau nanti menyesal!"

"Sini! Kupatahkan teorimu!" tantangku lepas kontrol.

"O-oi!" serunya panik melihatku berdiri di atas mejaku yang beberapa detik lalu ia pijaki. Sekarang dia berdiri di bawah, wajah penuh ekspresi entahlah, aku terlalu fokus ingin menjamahnya dan menyaksikan 'sihir'-ku bekerja hingga tidak memperhatikan apapun. Itu ketika kakiku kehilangan pijakan dan benang transparan gravitasi melilit tubuhku, menarik dengan kecepatan penuh, menyadarkanku bahwa ada lantai keras di bawahku. "Ah..."

"Tenten!"

Gyuut...

Bruk! Gubrak! Drak!

"Auh!" jeritku kesakitan, mata terpejam. Badanku serasa dihantam dinding kokoh, sakit tak terkira. Aku membuka mata. Kain seragam alps Sasuke membelai pipiku lembut. Astaga. Aku jatuh menimpa badannya.

"Kau..." ucap Sasuke, suaranya berat. Kali ini suaranya lembut bak sutra namun tajam bak pisau menyusupi telingaku. "...benar-benar..."

Aku salah tingkah sendiri, mencoba bangkit. "Aduh...gomen, Sasuke." kataku canggung, sesekali tertawa berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kulihat wajahnya terhalang rambut raven andalannya itu, memberi kesan ekspresi dingin. Mataku menangkap meja belakang tergeser dari tempat seharusnya dimana Sasuke tergeletak, menyadarkanku. "Eh...jangan-jangan...kepalamu menghantam meja saat menahanku jatuh, ya?"

Meski tidak menjawab, desis sakit Sasuke tidak terlewatkan olehku. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kiri, sebuah wujud putus asa dalam menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia alami. Suara hantaman saat kami berdua jatuh kan kencang sekali. Kemungkinan tengkorak Sasuke mengalami cedera cukup besar mengingat meja terbuat dari besi dan kayu.

"Sa...sasuke! Kamu tidak seharusnya berbuat begitu..." kataku khawatir, menatapnya dari posisi duduk. Aku meraih lengan kirinya ragu, dan benar saja ia menolak kusentuh. "Sakit, ya? Sakit, Sasuke?" tanyaku lagi, rasa bersalah memenuhi dadaku. Kalau saja aku bersikap lebih manis sedikit mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. "Mau kubawa ke UKS? Ah, tapi nanti alergimu kambuh. Bagaimana ini..."

Aku memperhatikan gigi Sasuke yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Bibir yang tipis menggoda. Wajahnya, meski tertutup lengan berkulit putih tanpa cacat tetap punya kesan misterius ala Uchiha. Kesal sih, mengakuinya, tapi dia memang cakep banget. Aku menggeleng. Tidak, tidak! Bukan saatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke berperawakan tampan, tinggi, pintar, dan berkulit putih bersih-

Eh...

Masih duduk di atas Sasuke, aku terhenyak. Kenapa aku baru sadar? "Sasuke...kulitmu..."

Ia tetap bungkam, menungguku menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"...sudah kembali normal...?"

"Hh...sudah kubilang, bukan..." bisiknya penuh nada pasrah. Suaranya mengingatkanku pada suara anak kecil yang merajuk. Hanya saja lebih dingin. "Jangan sentuh."

Aku menggeleng kecil, mulut membuka tidak percaya seraya menyeret pandanganku ke sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Saat jatuh pasti kulit kami bergesekan. Tapi bukannya tambah parah, kulit Sasuke justru kembali normal. Aneh. Alisku bertaut menandakan aku sedang berpikir keras. Bukannya Sasuke bilang alerginya kumat kalau bersentuhan kulit cewek?

"Berdekatan dengan cewek sedikit saja rasa gatal bisa menyerangku. Tapi kalau dengan sejenis, biasanya tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Aku mengacuhkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Bisa kupastikan kemana percakapan ini mengarah.

"Ini juga alasan kenapa aku memilih duduk di sebelahmu. Karena kalau di dekatmu, aku tidak pernah merasa alergi."

Tik.

"Eh..." Sasuke mengangkat lengannya, mata onyx melebar.

Tik. Tik.

"...karena aku bukan perempuan?"

Dapat kurasakan lantai tempatku duduk bergeser. Lagi, aku mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku masih menempati lingkar paha Sasuke. "Bukan-Tenten...? Kau menangis?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Entah sejak kapan cairan hangat menetes dari bola mataku. "Eh...?" kuraba pipiku pelan. Air mata?

"Tenten..." panggil Sasuke lirih. Tangannya meraih rambutku di dahi.

Plak!

Mata coklatku menatap dingin mata onyx Sasuke. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Setelah yakin kakiku cukup kuat menumpu aku buru-buru bangkit. Sasuke juga mencoba bangun, meski harus mendesis beberapa kali. Tanpa mempedulikan usahanya yang sedang terluka aku berlari keluar kelas, merutuk dalam hati. Baka. Baka.

"Tenten! Tunggu!"

Aku tidak dengar, tidak dengar, Ulangku membatin. Kuusap air mataku kasar memakai punggung tangan. Baka. Air mata ini keluar di saat yang tidak tepat.

Bruk!

"Ah. Tenten?" sapa Kakashi-sensei, tidak menyangka akan bertubrukan denganku di koridor. "Aku baru saja mau memberitahu kalian sudah boleh pulang..." kalimat sensei terpotong saat mata kami bertemu. Sial. Aku mengusap mataku sekali lagi, lalu memasang senyuman. "Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku sudah harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam. Otsuka-resama, sensei." celotehku cepat. Menunduk hormat, aku tidak menunggu tanggapan sensei. Segera setelahnya aku berlari ke arah sensei datang, menjauh dari kelas dan...Sasuke.

.

Kakashi memandangi sosok muridnya menjauh, matanya tak sarat emosi. Ia menoleh hanya saat nafas berat Sasuke terdengar di dekat pintu. Wajah stoic itu tampak kusut. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kalimat yang mudah ditebak.

"Tenten...ke mana dia?"

Kakashi memijat dahinya lelah. Bagaimana bisa mengurus dua remaja SMA lebih susah daripada mengawasi kumpulan anak TK?

"Sasuke...jangan bilang kali ini kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi."


	3. Chapter 3 : Rotten Alter Mask

A/N: Hola ! :D

Long time no see! #sokinggris yaiyalah terakhir aku update fic ini kapan -_-

Sumimasen for the long wait :' life's been harder for an eleventh grader like me…

Dan ini untuk keseluruhan readers-ku juga, kalau untuk tahun-tahun ini dan ke depannya author bakal masuk mode indefinite hiatus; sesuai namanya, hiatus untuk batas waktu yang nggak ditentukan. Padatnya materi pelajaran yg harus dienyam terpaksa harus diprioritaskan. Jadi intinya sebenarnya bakal hibernasi tanpa mengenal musim -_-

Untuk para readers yang nunggu semua fic-ku untuk di-update maaf, tapi aku usahakan update tiap kali aku dapat kesempatan. Dan untuk urusan gimana ke depannya aku nggak akan menelantarkan fic-ficku begitu aja karena aku tahu sakitnya digantung sama author fic yg kita baca.

Oh yaaa chap 3 ini 19 halaman word, lho #gakpenting

Special thanks for May9121, Arisachan, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi , Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Airventure18 , Fuyu no MiyuHana , Kazuki NightNatsu , Inainae-chan for the wonderful reviews. Long live SasuTen! (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Hah...hah...  
>Aku lambatkan kakiku hingga benar-benar berhenti sama sekali. Uap panas dari mulutku menguap di udara bebas sekitarku. Tanpa kusadari hari sudah mulai gelap, mentari perlahan tenggelam di balik bentangan horizon. Namun aku masih belum sampai ke rumah. Kupeluk tubuhku erat. Udara senja musim dingin benar-benar membuat beku. Padahal sudah pertengahan februari. Seragam sailor-ku masih melekat di tubuh, hanya terbungkus sweater dan trench coat abu-abu. Sedikit kurasakan kehangatan radiasi tubuhku tertelan guguran salju.<p>

"Tenten?"

Kuangkat kepala mendengar namaku dipanggil. "Eh?"

"Sudah jam segini kau baru pulang? Aku khawatir, tadi kau menelepon langsung terputus. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Naruto..." aku tersenyum getir melihat onii-chan angkatku berdiri di depanku. Dia mengenakan jaket orange andalannya, hood di kepala yang terbalut beanie hat putih rajutan tangan. Celana training hitam yang ia pakai memberitahuku ia tengah jogging sore. Semburat merah di pipi dan hidungnya samar terlihat akibat dinginnya suhu Konoha. "...yah, kau tahu. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal." ujarku, mengangkat bahu. Dalam hati aku menolak munculnya kilas balik di otakku mengenai pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Perempuan tidak baik pulang sendirian menjelang malam. Kalau ada orang jahat bagaimana?"

Deg.

Aku memukul bahu Naruto, menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipi. "Kamu aneh-aneh aja. Ya nggak lah! Aku kenal betul daerah sekitar sini."

Naruto meringis menahan sakit kupukul. "Aduh! Iya juga, sih. Mana ada preman berani sama Tenten."

"Iya, dong. Aku kan cewek kuat." sumbarku bangga, memukul dada.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum tipis membelakangi pemandangan matahari terbenam di penghujung langit. Yang menurutku, respon yang aneh dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kemana perginya kehebohan khasnya?

"Naruto-nii-chan...?"

"Tenten..." panggilnya lirih, kepala durian menunduk. Uap yang terhembus dari mulutnya menambah kesan misterius.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Iya?"

"...apa tidak lelah?"

Deg.

"Eh?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Apa aku salah dengar?

Mata biru langit miliknya menatapku lekat, efek dari pantulan redup sinar matahari di pelupuk matanya membuat penampilan Naruto seperti predator nokturnal. "Apa tidak capek...menjadi kuat terus menerus?"

Deg.

Tanganku mengepal, perasaan aneh menyelimutiku. "A...aku nggak ngerti maksudmu..."

"Kamu yakin benar nggak ngerti maksudku?"

Deg.

Apaan, sih...  
>"Aku nggak mengerti. Aku kuat begini karena aku mau." sikerasku.<p>

Untuk beberapa saat kami cuma bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa suara. Aku yang menatap penuh bingung dan Naruto yang menatap balik meminta jawaban yang bahkan aku nggak tahu jawabannya. Aku yang sebenarnya tahu...apa arti dari pertanyaan itu tapi tidak mau mengakuinya.

Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum padaku, membasuh semua rasa takutku pergi. "Dingin, ya. Ayo kuantar pulang."

Hoh...aku melepas nafas yang entah sejak kapan kutahan. Perubahan mood Naruto yang spontan membuatku agak takut. Sekilas...aku melihat karakter Sasuke di sela-sela sifatnya yang ceria itu. Aku tidak menyukainya.

"A...ayo." sahutku getir.

Senyum rubah Naruto kembali, membuatku sedikit tenang mengambil sodoran telapak tangannya. Kugenggam erat, seolah tidak akan pernah kulepas. Kebiasaan sejak dua tahun lalu ini susah sekali untuk kutinggal. Tapi karena Naruto tidak keberatan, ya sudahlah. Pasti dia tahu sesuatu terjadi hanya melalui pancaran mataku. Dia memang bisa membaca pikiranku. Sikapnya yang tenang ini...aku tidak tahu. Apa mungkin Sasuke memberitahu tentang pertengkaran kami, atau dia menerka kami akan bertengkar hebat. Yang mana saja, yang jelas untuk sekejap aku takut ditatap bola mata biru langitnya. Rasanya seperti ditelan.

Suara salju terinjak mengisi kesunyian kami berdua yang berjalan beriringan. Kebetulan rumahku lumayan dekat dari rumah Naruto, jadi terkadang kami bermain sampai sore bersama, kadang dia mengantarku pulang. Sekarang sudah tahu kan kenapa aku memanggilnya nii-chan?

"Naruto-nii-chan, arigato ne. Sebenarnya tidak perlu sampai begini." ucapku merasa bersalah membuat dia khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku kan nii-chan yang selalu menjagamu." diiringi senyuman rubah.  
>Aku cuma bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Biasanya kami heboh bersama tentang banyak hal. Dengan keadaan sekarang seperti bukan kami saja. Aku remas pelan tangan lebih besar Naruto. Aku menahan tawa geli. Kalau orang lain melihat kami begini, bisa-bisa kami dikira sepasang kekasih.<p>

"Naruto-nii-chan!"  
>"Hm? Hegh!"<p>

Bruk!

"Ahahaha! Sudah lama nggak begini, kan?" tawaku ceria.

"Tenten! Berat!" keluh Naruto yang punggungnya kuhinggapi.

"Habis...kan sudah lama kamu nggak menggendongku. Sekali-kali nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Haaah...ya sudah, deh."

"Ehe...!" aku tertawa lagi.

Naruto menggeleng melihat tingkahku. Kurasakan kedua tangannya merambat menopang pahaku.

"Wuah!"

"Wuaa!"

Grek! Tanganku menarik leher Naruto bersamaku ke bawah.

"Ugyaaa!"

Gusrak!

"Adudududuh!" aku memegangi kepalaku kesakitan. "Gimana, sih? Megang pahaku aja sepanik itu!"

"Aduh..." Naruto meringis sambil memegangi punggungnya. "Gomen. A-aku belum siap mental..." ucapnya konyol.

Aku masang wajah wtf. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan hal yang biasa kita lakukan sejak dulu."  
>Kulihat ia menunduk, masih memunggungiku. "Itu kan dulu."<p>

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Naruto bertingkah aneh. "Masa kau keberatan menggendongku?"

"Ah..." samar warna pink melumuri pipinya yang punya tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing. Aku tidak terlalu yakin sebab aku duduk menghadap punggungnya. "P-pahamu...dingin sekali, Ten-chan." bisiknya malu tanpa menoleh, tangan menggaruk-garuk rambut pirang durian.

"Eh?" aku langsung menjatuhkan pandangan ke pahaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, berjam-jam aku diluar hanya mengenakan rok pendek sekolah dan trench coat. Wajar kan, kalau kulitku ikut dingin seperti salju. "Kau kaget karena itu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." celetukku seraya berdiri.

Naruto menyusul, dengan terburu-buru dan tampak gelisah membantuku membersihkan rok dari serpihan salju. Ia kelihatan normal sampai tangannya mengikuti tanganku yang akan membersihkan paha. Naruto membeku, ia buru-buru menarik tangannya lalu membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Oke...memang ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

"Uh...um. Kurasa lebih baik kita jalan sekarang."

"Ya...?" aku menatap Naruto penuh curiga. "Baiklah."

...

"Hiiih! Dingiiin!" keluhku sambil menggosok kedua tanganku bersamaan.

Naruto memandangiku prihatin. "Kamu pakai baju tipis begitu, sih. Sini, masukin tanganmu ke sakuku." Naruto menunjuk saku jaketnya. Aku cuma bisa meniup hawa panas ke tangan sambil menggosok-gosok, sedikit terbengong mendengar tawaran Naruto. "Nggak apa-apa, nih?"

"Kamu bicara apa?" Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresiku. "Ini kan sudah biasa." dan lekas selepas dia selesai mengucapkannya aku mendapati tangan besar Naruto menuntun tanganku bersemayam di kantongnya. Aku tersentuh merasakan kehangatan yang diproduksi tebalnya kain jaket Naruto. "H-hangatnya!" seruku senang.

"Ya, kan? Lebih baik kalau begini."

"Wuah!"

"Hahahaha...!" tawa Naruto melihatku kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sementara satu tanganku di dalam saku jaketnya, ia merangkulku menggunakan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menuntun tanganku juga. Tubuh kami berdekatan, menghapus jarak antara kami berdua. "Hangat..." gumamnya sambil menekan pipinya dengan pipiku.

Aku hanya merengut melihat tingkah Naruto. Kalau sedekat ini biasa saja, kenapa menggendongku tidak bisa? "Ya, ya. Ayo, cepat. Sudah gelap, nih."

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

"Ah, arigato nee, naruto-nii-chan!" aku menahan diri dari terburu-buru memasuki apartemen, tangan menahan pintu dari tertutup sendiri. "Meski sebenarnya aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri..."

Plok!

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalaku gemas, senyuman ala rubah melekat di bibir. "Dasar. Sudah kubilang, kan. Bermanjalah sedikit."

Aku mengeluh diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi terhenti. "Bermanja-manja...?"

"Ya, kau tahu...berhenti berlagak kuat." Naruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket sebelum berbalik, hendak meninggalkanku sendiri. "Jaa ne!"

"Tunggu!"

Greb!

"Apa maksudmu berlagak kuat? Aku begini karena mauku!" seruku ke wajah kaget Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan dihentikan olehku. "Naruto-nii-chan menganggapku lemah?"

Ekspresi bijak muncul di wajah Naruto. Dia pun berbalik, perlahan melepas cengkramanku dari lengannya. Aku terengah kecil, mata eboni coklat menatap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Gomen..." bisikku lirih. Kuusap mulut menggunakan punggung tangan kanan. Konyol sekali. Aku sebegitu tidak terima dianggap lemah. Padahal Naruto-nii-chan belum mengatakan apapun.

"...aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lemah, Ten-chan."

Deg.

Sangat perlahan kuangkat kepala, mencari-cari ekspresi mengolok yang tidak bisa kutemukan dari wajahnya. Pfft, memang sejak kapan Naruto pernah memasang wajah serius begini? Sudah sewajarnya kan aku mengira dia bercanda; mengingat rekor keusilannya yang tak habis-habis.

"Aku cuma bilang, kalau kamu tidak sendiri."

"Eh...?"

Dapat kudengar pelan hembus nafas Naruto. "Ne, aku pun ingin melindungimu."

Deg.

Tanpa pikir panjang kuraih dada yang berdenyut. Mukaku terasa panas. P-perasaan sakit apa ini?  
>Mata biru Naruto berhasil menangkap perhatianku. Meski gelap, samar warna kebiruan pudar mengkilat. "Tidak apa-apa...meski Ten-chan lemah sekalipun..."<p>

Deg.

Tak bisa kupungkiri ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk tetap memandangi wajah Naruto. Maksudku, lihatlah; mendadak semua fitur wajahnya jadi sangat menarik bagiku; mata biru, kulit putih sedikit terbakar matahari, bibir, rambut pirang durian yang tertutup hood jaket-

"...aku tetap akan ada untuk melindungi Ten-chan."

Deg!

Plak! Aku langsung memegangi kedua pipi. Ke-kenapa? Tiba-tiba aku jadi kesulitan bernafas. Pipiku juga bertambah panas. Lalu, degup jantung yang begitu cepat...

Naruto tampaknya menyadari keanehan sikapku. "Ten-chan?"

Aku terlonjak kaget, serba salah. "E-eh? Ya?"

"Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

"E-eeh..." aku berusaha keras memproses jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. "Nee...a-aku dengar, kok."

"Kau yakin kau baik saja? Wajahmu merah sekali."

Glek! Aku langsung menggeleng cepat. "Ng! Cuma kedinginan, kok!" dan kuakhiri dengan senyuman konyol.

"Jadi kau mengerti?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aaa-iya, mengerti!" jawabku sembari tertawa-tawa. Apa yang kutertawakan, sih?

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto tersenyum kembali, suatu tindakan yang entah bagaimana berhasil membuatku terpaku lagi. "Aku juga cowok, kau tahu."

...

"A-apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?"

Naruto menunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutup sebagian kecuali senyum di bibirnya. Ia berbalik, dan kali ini aku tidak menghentikannya meski kebingungan mendera. "Nii-chan...?"

Beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri di depan pintu Naruto memutar badannya. Senyum ala rubah. "Aku ingin melindungimu di saat kau lemah."

Deg!

"Jaa ne!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Ia pun berlari, kembali ke aktivitas jogging-nya yang tertunda.

Aku meremas kain baju lebih keras kali ini, bibir terkulum gigi. Mataku menyipit berbarengan rasa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Aneh...ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya...untuk berdebar-debar di hadapan Naruto seperti tadi...ini pertama kalinya...

Aku mendongak. Langit malam musim dingin bertabur bintang yang sepi menyambutku. Perasaan seperti tadi...aku baru pertama kali...

"Tenten."

Seolah tersedot ke dalam adegan klimaks sebuah film, sekujur tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan. Perlahan, kekuatan untuk mengendalikan anggota tubuhku kembali, namun semuanya terasa lambat. Aku menoleh, secepat yang kumampu, sehelai dua helai rambutku menampar pelan pipiku. Jantungku seketika berhenti berdetak begitu perawakan siluet orang yang memanggil namaku menjadi jelas dibawah sinar redup senja. Padahal aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya...

"S-sasuke..."

Wajah stoic itu memandangku dingin seperti biasa. Tidak ada kata-kata terluncur dari bibirnya.  
>"Kh..." aku menggigit bibir. Tanpa buang waktu lagi kuraih gagang pintu. Bisa kudengar derap kakinya menapaki permukaan lantai dari semen apartemenku mendekat.<p>

Grep!

Deg! Jantungku berdetak keras ketika tangan besar Sasuke mencengkram tanganku di atas gagang pintu. Seperti yang kuduga, kekuatannya lebih dominan daripada kekuatanku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menepis gerakannya. Rasa panik menelanku. Melihat caranya menatapku lekat...tidak, aku takut! Kini apa yang dia mau dariku?

"Le-lepaskan! Apa-"

"Will you hear me out?" Sasuke geram.

Aku membalas tatapannya sengit. Tapi kali ini aku tidak mampu menutupi ketakutan di wajahku.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Masih belum cukup puas mengataiku bukan perempuan?"

"Kau ini, bisa tidak jangan mengambil kesimpulan dulu!"

"Aku nggak mau dikatai begitu olehmu, Sasuke!" bentakku.

"Aku juga tidak mau dihindari begini olehmu, Tenten! Kau mau Kakashi menanggapi hal ini lebih aneh lagi? Belum cukup kita dipasangkan selalu berdua? Jawab!"

Deg!

Mataku yang berwarna coklat melebar karena rasa kaget yang amat sangat. Untuk kali pertama Sasuke membentakku-ya, benar-benar membentakku. Tapi bukan kebencian yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Uap panas menguap dari mulutnya mengiringi tempo naik turun dadanya. Kali ini bisa kurasakan aura keseriusan. "...gomen."

Tik. Air mataku menetes pelan. Bagai sekelumit kebisingan di kesunyian yang berhasil membuatku fokus hanya pada kebisingan itu, tidak kudengar perkataan Sasuke. Kau bisa bilang aku tengah menyibukkan diri mengacuhkan rivalku itu. Namun persistensi ala Uchiha-nya merontokkan usahaku yang susah payah, menambah kegusaran pilu-ku. "...gomen."

Aku menolak uluran dekapannya. "Nggak...Sasuke...kumohon..." rengekku cengeng. Apa yang salah dariku? Mengapa semua jadi begitu rumit?

Dia memaksa. "Tidak, Tenten. Kita harus bicara. Aku sungguh...menyesal."

Ha...! Dia mengambil jeda sebelum kata menyesal! Kau sungguh mudah ditebak, Uchiha. "...kita lupakan saja yang terjadi hari ini...p-pulanglah..."

"Tenten..."

"...besok semua akan jadi seperti sedia kala...aku janji..." imbuhku, kepala merendah.

"Dengar-"

"...aku akan bujuk sensei..."

"-apa yang terjadi-"

"...bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

"-semua ada alasannya-"

"...kita akan dipisahkan kembali..."

Sasuke menegang, ia sangat tercengang hingga tidak melanjutkan perkataannya yang kuinterupsi tanpa henti. "...apa?"

Kuberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Tak kuindahkan hancurnya tatanan wajahku. "Besok kau tidak harus duduk di sebelahku. Katakan saja pada sensei tentang alergimu...pastinya jangan bilang kalau aku tidak membuatmu kambuh."

Air muka Sasuke berubah. Rahangnya beradu dan bisa kulihat ekspresi stoic andalannya mengeras. Lantas aku mendapat firasat buruk. Apa yang kukatakan salah? Buru-buru kuralat perkataanku, apapun untuk membuatnya beranjak dari pandanganku. Dan kali ini aku bisa mengucapkannya tanpa harus kalut. "Kau boleh mengataiku perempuan jadi-jadian seperti biasa lagi besok. Pulanglah."

BRAK!

"...apa?"

Druk! Aku mendapati diriku terduduk dengan punggung menggesek pintu. Sekujur tubuhku lemas. Apa...suara dentuman kasar di sebelah telingaku barusan?

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"A...?"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sepihak begitu!"

Deg!

Lagi, Sasuke membentakku. Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah meski memiliki hubungan buruk bersama si kepala pantat ayam mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini darinya. Aku sampai bingung apa aku harus membencinya atau apa. Lututku terasa lemas, dingin lantai depan pintu apartemen-ku (yang dibanting tutup oleh Sasuke) sampai tidak kusadari sudah merayapi paha. Aku menggigil.

Entah karena menyadari keadaanku atau kebetulan menangkap gemetar tubuhku, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dalam wujud tindakan menenangkan diri. Aku hanya merunduk pasrah. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk. Kurasa Sasuke hanya berusaha membuat semuanya lebih mudah namun terpancing sikapku...pada dasarnya ini semua salahku...begitu?

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

...

"Eh..." aku terperangah. Agar aku tidak harus menanggung malu akan pendengaran yang buruk-mengingat cacian Sasuke yang menuduhku tuli-aku memasang wajah apa-kau-bilang agar dia sudi mengulang.

Desahan pelan. "Alasan dari semuanya...karena aku membutuhkanmu."

Perlahan panas dari leherku merayap naik menuju pipi. Eh...bukan, Tenten! Pasti bukan membutuhkan dalam artian 'itu'! Kau ge-er banget, sih! Batinku dalam hati. Aku bersyukur oleh kemampuanku akan membuat stoic face menyerupai Sasuke meski tidak seahli dia. Di saat-saat seperti ini kemampuan yang demikian itu sangat kristis diperlukan. Terutama dalam menjaga image.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil seolah sedang melalui debat dengan hatinya. Kemudian ia memandangi sosok kebingunganku di bawahnya sebelum mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar dan diluar dugaan sangat hangat. Membingungkan, pikirku. Dia memakiku, bahkan membentakku, sekarang menawarkan kenyamanan padaku. Tapi meski semua itu ia lakukan, ketika sepasang bola mata onyx lekat menatap bola mata kecoklatan milikku, rasa benci yang dulu biasa kurasakan terhadapnya lenyap begitu saja terbawa angin sore musim dingin. Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, aku tidak mengharapkan sentuhan lembut jemari Sasuke yang menghapus jejak air mataku sesaat sebelum dia bertutur, "Di dekat sini ada taman. Temani aku kesana?"

...well, memangnya aku punya pilihan?

.

.

.

.

.

"S...sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Apa...kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur terlalu keras tadi?"

Seulas senyuman tipis. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak seharusnya justru bertanya 'Apa kepalamu kurang keras terbentur, sas? Aku bersedia memberi bonus'?"

Aku menahan rasa geli mendengarnya. Kalau sekarang masih di masa-masa kami berkelahi hebat-memangnya sudah nggak?-pasti tidak akan ada suasana tentram seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin aku mulai terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang baru. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang selalu jenaka seperti ini?

"Err...ya, tentu saja. Bonusnya Karin, Sakura dan Ino. Mau?"

Sasuke bergidik ngeri. "Simpan saja bonusnya, aku tidak butuh."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kami memandangi satu sama lain tanpa kebencian dalam dua tahun terakhir ini. Kebencian itu tergantikan senyum geli dariku dan senyum tipis Sasuke. Wow! Hubungan kami berubah seketika dari hate-hate menjadi friendly-hate hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari! Kami-sama, aku tidak bermimpi, kan?

"Ehm. Sebenarnya, aku mau bertanya tentang..." mulaiku canggung.

"Hn?"

Aku merona. Sasuke tampak tidak merasakan beban. Bagaimana bisa? Dia itu kelewat jenius atau bebal gak ketulungan, sih! "Ano...tanganku...bisa kau lepas?"

Sasuke menatap malas ke arahku. Ekspresi kasual, namun ia belum juga melepaskan tanganku dalam genggamannya. Berarti ada sesuatu, kan? "Ano...dari tadi aku merasakan hawa menusuk dari sekitar..." kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kami dimana banyak orang berkerumun lalu lalang. Satu hal yang menggangguku adalah tatapan menilai para perempuan di sini. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas terlihat bergandengan di publik dengannya...aku tahu, dammit! "...sebelum nyawaku terancam diburu fans dadakanmu, bisa tolong-"

Chu.

"!"

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

Mukaku meletup-letup panas. Keringat dingi melumasi permukaan tanganku. Tanganku yang dikecup Sasuke. Yeah. "S-sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan!"

Sasuke memasang wajah tersinggung seakan yang ia lakukan senormal bernafas. "Kau tahu pasti kan saat lelaki mendaratkan bibirnya artinya ia mencium?"

"T-t-t-tapi kenapa tib-tiba-tiba!"

Sasuke menyengir, punggung tanganku masih terperangkap antara silang jemari Sasuke dan bibirnya. "Kau baru pertama, ya?"

"A-apa!"

"Tidak kusangka kau sepolos ini."

"Ap-apaan, sih?"

"Aku sengaja melakukannya."

Aku terdiam. Syukurlah bukan karena yang tidak-tidak. "Coba kau lihat fan girls dadakan di sekitar. Sungguh menyusahkan."

"Oh...jadi kau menggunakanku sebagai obat nyamuk, begitu?"

Dia menoleh, menatapku aneh sambil berpura-pura kami sedang bercakap-cakap mesra. Huek! Memikirkannya saja aku mual! Dia hanya sedang berakting sambil menggoda untuk melihat reaksiku, dasar playboy! "Atau kau mau kita melakukan the real thing?"

Aku memasang muka besi. "Hell no, sasugay."

"Kau memang mickey mouse yang berkepala batu."

"Kau juga tetap kepala pantat ayam yang menyebalkan!"

Lagi, bertatap muka. Kami tidak mencoba menutupi kekesalan kami. Buat apa? Toh aku dan dia sudah bermusuhan selama dua tahun terakhir. Bertengkar tiap beberapa saat bukan hal baru, bukan?

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku bukannya sepenuhnya membencimu, kalau kita mau berdamai, aku tidak akan menolak niatmu itu mentah-mentah. Tapi jelas harus ada beberapa hal yang perlu ditegaskan disini." ujarku serius.

"Hn. Akupun berpikiran sama." tandasnya dingin. Ukh, tuh kan! Dasar playboy bertopeng dua! Tadi sok manis, sekarang keluar lagi bejatnya.

Aku tersenyum paksa memendam amarah. "Sebaiknya kita tetap menjadi anjing-kucing seperti biasa dalam batasan yang normal agar tidak ada yang curiga. Aku malas berurusan dengan fans club-mu yang beringas itu."

Sasuke memandang lurus tanpa ekspresi. "Kurasa itu yang terbaik."

O...orang ini...  
>Mengerikan! pekikku dalam hati. Poker face level dewa! Aku harus waspada menyikapi kepribadiannya ini. Mood-nya yang berubah-ubah sangat menjebak, bisa-bisa salah jawab saja aku akan dipermalukan habis-habisan olehnya. Tatapan matanya saja-aku baru pertama melihat keintensitisan seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya seberapa jauh Sasuke berniat menunjukkan sisi lainnya padaku?<br>"Sudah, sudah! Aku capek kau beginikan! Cepat beritahu apa rencanamu membawaku kesini!"

"Kau memang tidak sabaran." celetuk Sasuke ringan. Tuh, kan. Nada suaranya berubah lagi. Membingungkan. "Pertama-tama duduk disana dulu." di ujung taman yang kami tuju terdapat dua ayunan. Yang benar saja...aku harus menahan diri dari mengusap wajahku sendiri. Dia tidak datang sejauh ini...untuk bilang kalau dia sangatlah kesepian dan butuh aku untuk menemani main ayunan, kan? Iya, kan?

"Terserah! Sekarang katakan apa maumu." tandasku segera setelah kami berdua menempati ayunan. "It better be worth my time."

Sasuke memandangiku kalem. Ya ampun, tidak bisakah dia menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi selain poker face? "Aku datang untuk tiga hal. Pertama..."

Aku mengangkat wajahku antusias. "Yeah?"

"...seperti yang kukatakan, aku membutuhkanmu."

Deg. Ah...lagi-lagi dia mencuri detak jantungku hanya dengan gaya bicaranya. Yah, biarlah. Hanya sedikit tidak akan melukai, kan? Tidak! Bukan karena aku suka, kok! Aku nggak akan mungkin suka dia!

"Aku sudah mengidap alergi ini sejak kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau boleh mengambil hipotesa perkiraan waktu sekitar awal kita menunjukkan ketidaksukaan satu sama lain."

Eh? Aku terpana. Berarti, penyakit ini tergolong baru? "Bisa aku tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Sasuke menatapku lagi. "Kau."

...

"Eeh!"

"Tidak mungkin kan, dasar bodoh."

"Ah, kaget aku." kuusap dada lega. "Habis nada bicaramu kelewat serius."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Memori-ku dua tahun silam agak mengabur. Dan itu mencakup sebagian besar kejadian awal mula alergi yang aneh ini."

Aku terdiam. Sasuke bercerita begini padaku...aku tidak mengkhayal, kan?

"Kedua..." mata onyx menahan pandanganku lagi. "...entah mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa alergi jika melakukan kontak dengan sejenis."

Mood-ku semerta berubah. Ah, there he goes. "Ini bagian dimana kau menghancurkan suasana hatiku dengan menuduhku perempuan jadi-jadian, bukan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Kau bicara apa? Kau itu memegang gen dengan kromosom maskulin yang dominan meski sedikit lebih banyak kromosom perempuan dalam DNA-mu."

...

"He?"

"Pheromone yang terpancar dari auramu berbeda dari perempuan pada umumnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Kau bicara berbelit-belit, aku tidak paham!"

Sasuke menekan dua jari di dahinya. "Kau lebih bodoh dari yang kukira."

"Maaf deh, aku bodoh!"

"Intinya," Sasuke berkata cepat. "alergiku tidak akan kambuh didekat laki-laki dan wanita setengah-maksudku, tomboy seperti kau ini."

"Haa? Jadi aku semacam obat dari penyakitmu itu?"

"Bukan penyakit, tapi alergi."

"Tetap saja penyakit! Aneh begitu."

"Beda jauh! Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti memancing pertengkaran?"

"Eh! Kau sendiri berlagak pintar!"

"Aku hanya menyatakan kenyataan!"

"Smart-ass!"

"Mickey mouse!"

"Kau-" aku mengangkat kepalan tinjuku.

Greb!

Sasuke menangkap seranganku dengan mudah. Wajahnya kusut melihat tingkahku. "Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat, tapi...terima kasih."

Ekspresi marah di wajahku berangsur melunak. "Terima...kasih?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ada perempuan yang duduk di sini beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena tinjuanmu ini, alergiku bisa kupukul mundur."

"Apa...?"

"Sisa sentuhan ringan di rantai ayunan ini saja, jika kusentuh..." Sasuke meraih permukaan rantai ayunan yang mulai membeku karena salju. Hasilnya, bintik-bintik merah jambu samar muncul di kulit seputih saljunya.

"Eeeh!"

"...alergiku akan kambuh. Tapi..."

"Eh..."

Masih memegangi tanganku, Sasuke hanya bungkam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian polkadot di kulitnya memudar, seolah sesuatu menyapu bersih semua noda di bawah terang lampu taman di belakang kursi kami. Bola mata coklatku melebar.

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Ah..." aku merunduk. Tentu saja. Kalau diperlihatkan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak paham? Aku mengangkat pandanganku takut-takut. Sasuke masih menatapku lekat. Bulu matanya panjang. Hidungnya mancung seperti model. Garis bentuk wajahnya tegas di setiap lekukan yang ada. Wangi shampoo-nya...

Pipiku merona. Apa yang kupikirkan disaat begini? Tapi...wangi shampoo cowok itu ternyata begini, ya...beda dengan shampoo yang kupakai. Hegh! Lagi-lagi perhatianku teralihkan! Pheromone yang mengerikan!

"A...aku mengerti!" aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku kembali. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini semua, tapi tidak tahu apa. "Kau perlu aku untuk menyembuhkanmu disaat alergimu kambuh, kan? Itu saja, kan!"

Si Uchiha di sebelahku terheran-heran melihatku berseru. "Ya...kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Glek! "Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

"Seperti cewek saja."

A...ah...! Aku mematung mendengar perkataan pedas Sasuke. Aku segera merengut manja sebelum membuang muka ke arah berlawanan, rantai ayunan di tangan. Menggembungkan pipi kesal aku menggerutu. "Sudah! Sudah! Aku nggak mau tahu lagi! Biar saja kalau penyakitmu itu kumat lagi!"

Sasuke ingin mengoreksi 'penyakit' dengan 'alergi' tapi melihat keadaanku sepertinya berapa kalipun ia koreksi sia-sia saja. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "...dasar cewek."

Aku menoleh cepat. "Apa-!"

Eh? Seketika protes verbal yang kusiapkan di dalam hati melayang entah kemana. Tadi...

Seakan membaca pikiranku, sengiran tipis mendahuluiku bereaksi diatas wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke. Bola mata onyx tak ketinggalan meredup separuh memberi kesan cool.

"Hal ketiga yang ingin kusampaikan adalah..."

Tanpa kusadari nafas ini kutahan. Apa? Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan?

Clik. Mata onyx melirikku.

"..gomen."

Ah...

"Gomen nasai...Tenten."

Deg.

Aku tersenyum getir. "Apa..."

"Aku selalu menyebutmu bukan perempuan, tapi nyatanya dimataku aku terus menganggapmu perempuan..." sengiran licik. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal kombinasi ketulusan terdapat di dalamnya. "...kau perempuan yang berisik."

Wajahku merona. Kesal, kugigit bibirku pelan. Sial...kenapa disaat begini aku berpikiran kalau dia itu keren, sih?

"Ka...kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku berpikir kau bukan brengsek seperti selama ini, kan! Kau sebegitu membutuhkan aku?"

"Tidak. Tapi itu terserah padamu percaya atau tidak." tandasnya dengan sikap yang begitu kalem membuatku ingin mencubit pipi untuk tahu apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Ukh...serius sekali dia. "Entahlah, Sasuke." gumamku seraya mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak yakin mengenai ide kucing dan anjing konoha gencatan senjata. Terlalu banyak kecurigaan akan muncul."

Sasuke berpikir dalam diam. Sudah pasti apa yang kukatakan ada benarnya. "Kita masih bisa saling mencemooh satu sama lain dan melakukan kontak kulit seperti biasa. Yang harusnya kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menutup mulut."

...What?

Aku menoleh, mendelik. "Excuse me?"

"Lidah wanita akan mulai gatal untuk bercerita tentang rahasia setelah 47 jam. Survei sudah membuktikan. Kau bukan pengecualian."

Aku melongo. Mentang-mentang dia sudah mengakuiku perempuan lantas dia melabeliku perempuan macam Sakura dan Ino? Seenaknya saja! "Maaf, ya, aku bukan seperti para fan girls-mu itu! Dan aku tidak tertarik membeberkan aib-mu ini pada siapapun! Aku malah senang aku memegang kelemahanmu!"

Alis Sasuke berkerut sebelah. "Siapa saja?"

"Siapa saja!"

"Lantas mengapa kau berniat memberitahu Naruto?"

Lidahku mendadak kelu. Ingatan beberapa jam lalu di sekolah kembali. "I...I...itu...!"

"Hn."

"Aku melakukannya agar kau memberiku informasi yang kuinginkan! Aku tidak berniat memberitahu Naruto, kok...!"

Sasuke membuang muka sambil menghela nafas pelan. Persimpangan jalan muncul di dahiku. "Eh! Sikap macam apa itu!"

"Aku masih belum percaya padamu."

"Aku bisa tutup mulut, kok!"

"Hn."

"Kalau nggak percaya, awasi aja aku! Beres, kan!"

...

"Hoo...begitu ya?" ucapnya ditemani sengiran licik.

Glek! Aku mendapat firasat buruk...

Tanpa peringatan jari telunjuk Sasuke mengangkat daguku secara sensual. Terdisorientasi karena pergantian arah percakapan yang mendadak, aku hanya bisa terbelalak. Salju mulai berguguran lebih deras dan penerangan dari lampu taman pelan-pelan meredup tergantikan temaram malam musim dingin ketika Sasuke berkata-kata.

"Kalau begitu...mulai besok kau berada dibawah pengamatanku. Dan seterusnya..."

"T-t-t-tunggu dulu..." aku tergagap. Entah mengapa sulit bagiku memproses apa maksud 'mengamati' yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada 'tunggu'. Aku tidak mengambil resiko kau memberitahu siapapun saat mataku tidak padamu."

"A-aku-aku-bagaimana dengan privasi-ku!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus diawasi setiap detik kalau perlu, tapi aku juga punya kehidupan yang harus kuurus."

"I-i-i-itu berlebihan!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku mengawasimu."

Ugh! Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya dan menghapus sengiran jarang miliknya itu.

"Jangan menyesal karena sekarang sudah terlambat untuk itu."


	4. Chapter 4 : Conspiracy

Hallo, readers! :D

Lama tak jumpa! Setelah pengumuman tentang hiatus autor di chapter lalu, mungkin agak aneh melihat update ini -_-a bela-belain update pas 14 februari loh :o Happy Valentine's Day all ;*

Yah, hiatus itu dimaksudkan untuk 'mostly' fic author yg cruel temptation D:

Bukan berarti bound together tidak kena hiatus -_- pasti kena hanya belum…

Cukup bacotnya, let's get on with the story! And sorry this one is kinda shorter…

*thanks to kazuki's girl , Kazuki NightNatsu , Lady Spain non login, Kaze Ka-Zumi ,dan Maydgooner for the ah-may-zing reviews ;_; apalah arti seorang author tanpa readers-nya…

.

.

.

.

.

_"Jangan menyesal karena sekarang sudah terlambat."_

Aku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Berharap dia tidak benar-benar mengucapkan apa yang kupikir ia katakan. "Apa..."

"Jangan seenaknya!" protesku sambil berdiri.

"Memangnya kau punya pilihan?"

"Hei!" seruku melihat Sasuke berdiri hendak beranjak pergi. "Ini bukan aku tidak punya pilihan! Ini _kau_ yang tidak punya pilihan!"

"Hn." gumamnya dibalik syal putih yang entah mengapa tidak kusadari membalut leher si kepala pantat ayam. Mataku sontak turun memperhatikan jaket trench coat hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Rasa-rasanya aku familiar dengan desain itu...apa Burberry?

"Mungkin itu benar. Tapi kalau aku terus berada di sampingmu mengawasi maka kau tidak punya pilihan."

Aku mengangkat pandanganku. "Eh-tapi! Itu bukan alasan..." aku meremas bahuku pelan ketika angin berhembus menerpa. Tanpa dikomando tubuhku menggigil, suhu udara sudah jatuh beberapa derajat.

Sasuke memutus kontak mata kami. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. "Hn."

"Pokoknya-HACHOOO!"

...

Sroot! Aku mengusap hidungku. Aah...nggak keren banget, sih! Marah-marah malah bersin.

Sasuke memandangku remeh. "Kau pakai jaket trench coat yang tipis sekali."

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa yang-Ha-CHOO!"

"Seharusnya kita diskusi di apartemenmu saja."

"Ehm...?" aku mengusap hidung menggunakan lengan. Sensasi menusuk memenetrasi kulit hidungku yang sudah nyaris membeku. Trench coat-ku dingin sekali!

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Hn. Kau kedinginan."

"Ng-nggak, kok! Biasa aja!"

Ia mengerutkan sebelah alisnya seakan berkata 'kau yakin?'

"Aku baik-ba-CHOO!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyx. "Tentu."

"Haaah..." aku menghela nafas dengan hidung yang memerah. "Aku nggak butuh belas kasihanmu!" sikerasku.

"Hn. Aku memang nggak berniat memberimu belas kasihan-ku." balasnya dingin. Sepasang bulu mata lentiknya jatuh menyentuh pipi putih ivory. "Tapi aku berniat memberimu ini."

"Eh..." aku mendadak kehilangan kata-kata begitu Sasuke melingkarkan syal putih kepunyaannya di leherku. Dia cukup terampil memakaikannya padaku tanpa harus mengira-ngira berapa putaran syal harus ia buat. Bahkan sisa syal masih cukup panjang menjuntai, memberi kesan stylish. Tak usah ditebak aku langsung tahu Sasuke sudah terbiasa melakukan ini berkali-kali.

Deg.

Aku merundukkan pandangan. Radiasi kehangatan tubuh Sasuke masih menempel di tiap rajutan syal. Begitu juga wangi parfumnya. Aroma yang menenangkan.

"Lumayan hangat, bukan."

"Ng..." aku memejamkan mata, jemari meremas lembut permukaan syal. "...lumayan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ketika tangan kami bergesekan ringan. "Tanganmu..."

"Eh?"

Grep!

"Uah!" aku memekik kaget.

Sasuke merilekskan ekspresinya. Tangan kecilku ia remas pelan, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. "S-sasuke?" aku nge-sweatdropped. "Dingin." katanya singkat.

"Ah..." bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepalaku. "Wajar, kan...aku tidak memakai sarung tangan." aku mengalihkan pandangan kasual seolah sedang tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam mengusir debaran tidak karuan di dada. Gerik Sasuke memangnya selalu se-tidak terbaca seperti ini, ya? "Tapi kalau tangan cowok itu beda, ya. Kayaknya hangat terus."

"Hn." Sasuke masih menaruh perhatian ke tangan kecil di genggamannya dan seakan tidak mau lepas. "'Kayaknya'...?" Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat pandangan, kedua alisnya berkerut tipis. "Kenapa aku mendapat kesan kau sering bergandeng tangan dengan cowok?"

Bayangan wajah Naruto langsung muncul di benakku. "Naruto-nii-chan kan hampir setiap hari menggandeng tanganku. Tentu aku tahu."

Sasuke terdiam begitu nama Naruto kusebut. Mungkin perasaanku saja namun bisa kurasakan aura Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin. Kebencian yang cukup banyak, eh?

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu tentang tanganmu ini."

Aku mendongak, membuang jauh-jauh spekulasi mengenai mengapa Sasuke tidak menanggapi pernyataanku dan justru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "He?"

Ia menurunkan tangannya yang berisi tangan kiriku, menatapku lekat, kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di benakku oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan lakukan; menyusupkan jemarinya bersilang diantara jemariku. Aku terpekik lagi namun buru-buru kutahan karena Sasuke mencuri nafasku saat dia menoleh. "Masukkan tanganmu satunya di saku trench coat."

Deg.

Aku langsung melakukannya tanpa suara. Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi melihat arah kami berjalan ia tampak berniat mengantarkanku pulang. Ah...daripada dipusingkan tingkahnya aku lantas menanyakan yang ingin kuketahui darinya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn." responnya singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau sedikit sentuhan saja bisa membuat alergimu kambuh...lalu bagaimana dengan semua coklat yang kau terima?"

"Kubuang."

...

"Eeeh!"

"Sudah pasti, bukan."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Sasuke sebegitu tidak punya emosi-kah? "Tapi...para fans-mu sudah susah payah membuatkannya! Itu sih kelewat kejam!"

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau mereka membuatnya sendiri?"

Aku terdiam dan berpikir ulang. "Y-yah...kalaupun mereka membelinya, setidaknya hargai pemberian mereka!"

Salju masih mendera, gesekan angin dengan guguran salju terdengar jelas diantara ranting dahan pepohonan. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap memandang lurus ke jalanan yang terbentang di hadapan kami berdua. Oke...mungkin aku salah sudah berpikiran kami berdua bisa akrab-

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Coklat yang kau beri ke Naruto." ucapnya pelan. "Buatanmu?"

Aku menggaruk pipiku tersipu. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Meskipun aku nggak begitu yakin tentang rasanya, sih." baru saja aku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba aku menyadari suatu hal. "Eh! Kau kan tidak ada disana sewaktu aku menyerahkannya! Kau tahu dari mana?"

Seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui ia melirikku sekilas, lalu membuang pandangannya.

Aku mengerutkan alis. Apaan, sih? Dasar susah dipahami.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pintu apartemenku sudah berada di hadapanku, aku buru-buru membukanya dengan kunci milikku. Hawa dingin menusuk malam musim dingin langsung menghujam tubuhku. Aku menggigil. Ah, tanpa sadar aku menghempaskan kehangatan Sasuke begitu saja. Pantas rasanya mengagetkan. Aku menoleh padanya. Ia masih setia menunggu di depan pintu. Ketika mata kami bertemu aku segera mengalihkan pandangan canggung. "Emm..."

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Seakan menantiku melanjutkan perkataanku, ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong trench coat miliknya, merundukkan kepalanya sedikit; mencari postur tubuh yang nyaman.

"Em..." gumamku lagi. "Kau...mau masuk?" aku meringis segera setelah kata-kata meluncur dari bibirku. Seperti apa kedengarannya bagi Sasuke? Yang jelas bagiku diriku terdengar sangat corny. Bodoh. Mana ada perempuan mengundang masuk laki-laki ke dalam apartemen tempatnya tinggal seorang diri? Dan...sudah jam berapa sekarang? Sekelumit ekspresi terkejut melintas di wajah Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya melebar sedikit, kelopak matanya berkedip cepat sesekali. "Maksudku..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku. "Tidak, terima kasih. I'm fine." ujarnya dengan lancar, ia malah tampak menikmati mengucapkannya.

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia setenang itu, sih. "Kau yakin?" tanyaku, menambah kadar ketololan image-ku di mata Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu..." aku terhenti. Apa? Kalau dia bersikeras mau pergi, itu justru membuatku lega. Tapi masa aku langsung masuk rumah begitu saja? Ayo katakan sesuatu, Tenten! "Anu..."

"Hn."

"...aku masih tidak setuju tentang kau mengawasiku."

...

Aduh! Kok malah itu yang keluar! Tapi benar juga, sih. Aku memang nggak pernah menyetujui ultimatum sepihak darinya. "Hn."

Aku terkejut sedikit. Yang barusan bukan 'hn' biasa. Terdengar seperti itu tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, tadi itu persis dengus tawa datar.

Benar saja, sengiran congkak miliknya memamerkan diri. "Kau bicara seolah kau punya pilihan."

Aku terpana sesaat menyadari betapa nyarisnya aku menarik keluar emosi si poker face, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ketika aku berkedip, seketika semuanya terlempar jauh dari benakku. Self-defense mechanism: on. "Eh! Kenapa lagi kau memutarbalikkan fakta? Yang tidak punya pilihan itu kamu!"

"Do we need to talk this over again?"

"Kau!" geramku. "Anggap saja percakapan ini tidak ada! Aku muak dengan permainan katamu!"

"Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut gadis yang pandai mencemoohku. Interesting."

"Argh! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau itu menyebalkan."

Deg!

"E...eh?"

Sasuke memandang penuh perhatian ke dalam bola mata coklatku. "Daripada menyebalkan, kau itu menghibur."

Deg.

"A...apaan, tuh!" sengitku, muka merah padam tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Kau menutupi sarkasmemu lagi dengan kata-kata bak madu."

"Itu kan anggapanmu."

"Ha?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Aku melongo. Seriously?

"Hn." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Aku tidak keberatan sih...masuk ke sana." Lalu ia melirikku lagi. "Kau tahu..." sengiran nakal.

Otak ngeresku langsung bekerja cepat. "Me-mesum!"

"Hn." dengusan itu lagi. "Kau yang menawarkan padaku."

"Ta-tapi bukan itu maksudku!"

"Oh? Begitukah?"

"Sejak kapan topik pembicaraan kita berubah dari kau mengawasiku menjadi kau masuk ke...ke-'dalam'?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan aura keusilan yang seksi-maksudku, yang sangat kentara. "Sejak wajahmu merona tanpa henti...Tenten."

Deg!

Brak! Pintu kubanting keras bersama debaran jantungku yang menjadi tidak menentu. Dingin permukaan pintu di punggungku tak kuindahkan. Yang jelas aku sangat...sangat...!  
>"Pulang sana! A-aku muak melihatmu!" teriakku dari sisi lain pintu. Huah! Dia pasti sedang menertawaiku dibalik pintu! Hari yang benar-benar kacau!<p>

"Hn. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu."

Eh...

Derap langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar menjauh. Aku melangkah menjauhi pintu, jemari menyentuh permukaannya ragu. "Sasuke...?"

...

...bodoh. Aku mengantukkan dahiku ke pintu. Dadaku berkecamuk. Bukan, bukan begini seharusnya...bukan itu yang seharusanya kusampaikan padanya. Kenapa gengsiku sebegini besar kalau menyangkut Sasuke, sih? Apa dosanya padaku-tunggu, coret itu. Dosanya banyak. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi bicara pada diriku sendiri begini? Ah, aku tidak tahu lagi!  
>"...baka." aku meringis kesal. Ah, sudahlah...Sasuke juga sudah pergi. Apa kukatakan saja?<p>

Fuuuh...

Menempelkan dua tanganku ke pintu, aku mencoba menahan rasa malu yang mendera. "...ari...gato..."

Setelah beberapa saat tak ada tanggapan, aku menarik nafas lega. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah pulang. Agak kecewa sih...aku sudah mengumpulkan sebegini banyak keberanian untuk mengucapkannya tapi tidak tersampaikan. Aku memejamkan mata. Kalau begitu, kali ini aku pasti bisa mengucapkannya dengan baik.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke."

Kehangatan menyebar di seluruh tubuhku. Kehangatan yang familiar, mirip dengan hangat tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Pandanganku jatuh ke syal putih di leherku. Rasanya lembut tersentuh jari. Wol? Atau cashmere?

.

Tanpa kusadari sesosok laki-laki berambut pantat ayam sedang berdiri bersandar di sisi lain pintu, bersabar menanti sesuatu.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke."

Perlahan garis lurus yang tercetak di bibirnya terdeformasi. Salah satu ujungnya membengkok lembut, membentuk senyum. Sayup terdengar di antara derasnya guguran salju yang menelan sosoknya dalam kegelapan, tanggapan yang singkat, jelas dan padat mengiringi langkah sunyi kakinya yang membawanya pergi; "Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Aaah...nikmatnya..." desahku begitu air hangat bathtub menelan tubuhku yang setengah beku-oke, itu bohong. Tanpa merasa perlu mengikat rambut kubiarkan rambut coklatku terurai bebas, sebagian darinya tercelup air. Samar terpintas di benakku mengenai masakan yang kutinggal di dapur. Aku harus segera mengeringkan diri kalau masih ingin merasakan makan malam.

Menenggelamkan diri hingga cuping hidungku menyentuh garis air, otakku mengulang-ulang kejadian hari ini. Banyak yang terjadi membuatku pusing dibuatnya. Rasa-rasanya seperti emosiku diperas paksa keluar. Mulai dari Kakashi-sensei bermain matchmaker dengan aku dan Sasuke sebagai subjeknya, Sasuke yang punya penyakit aneh, Naruto-nii-chan yang bersikap sok dewasa, lalu Sasuke yang bersikap lembut tanpa alasan yang jelas...

"Hhh...dasar, laki-laki memang seenaknya saja." gerutuku seraya bangkit untuk mengeringkan tubuh.

_'Sejak wajahmu merona tanpa henti...Tenten.'  
><em>  
>Dheg!<p>

Zruuut!

"Whoa!"

Splash! Air menyambutku kembali dengan semangat. Kakiku terpeleset dan membuatku harus menerima kalau malam ini rambutku harus ikut dibilas. Damn! Semua ini hanya karena wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba melintasi benakku.

"Terkutuklah kau Uchiha Sasukeeeee..."

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai berkutat di dapur dan mengenakan piyama, aku bergegas merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur. Kasur yang tidak begitu besar di dalam kamar yang tidak begitu luas, namun nyaman bagiku dan itu sudah cukup. Aku menghela nafas. Hari yang melelahkan. Aku harus menenangkan diri...batinku yang membalikkan tubuh ke samping. Harum tubuh Sasuke menyeruak di hidungku, membuatku meringis. Aku sampai berdelusi dibuatnya! Sasuke kan tidak ada disini, bagaimana ceritanya-

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mata brownies-ku terpaku menangkap siluet panjang berwarna putih susu tepat di mukaku.

Hmmm...harum tubuh Sasuke...

"Ah! Oh iya! Syalnya!" kataku tersadar, bangkit tiba-tiba. Apa yang kupikirkan, sih! Sampai lupa mengembalikan syal miliknya-huah, aku benar-benar bodoh! Hati-hati aku menyisiri permukaan lembut syal cashmere-ataukah wol?-Sasuke. Memang lembut...ukh. "Ke...kelihatannya mahal..." gumamku ke diri sendiri. Aku memukul keningku. Baka! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memanfaatkan ini untuk memerasku? Bisa saja kan, dia menganggap barang yang sudah kugunakan membuatnya jadi tidak berharga lagi dan dia memintaku mengganti yang baru-tentu aku tidak mampu membayarnya berapapun itu-dan, dan memaksaku bekerja untuknya atau lebih parah, jadi budaknya? Aaaah!

...

Oke, yang barusan itu agak berlebihan. Aku tahu Sasuke nggak akan berbuat sejauh itu...ya kan?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang mulai terasa berat kembali. Besok saja kukembalikan. Yah, mulai besok aku harus berakting seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sweatdrop. Memang aku bisa begitu? Kalau dia tidak memancing pertengkaran lebih dulu, suasana anjing-kucing kami tidak akan tercipta. Yaa...pada kenyataannya Sasuke is the asshole, kan. Berpura-pura kesal padanya sepanjang waktu padahal dia sudah bersikap manis padaku itu...sulit. Meski kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah dilalui Naruto-nii-chan demi aku Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi tetap saja dia sudah menunjukkan sifat lainnya yang aku cukup kagumi. Prinsipku, sejahat apapun orang, sekali dia menampakkan sisi kemanusiawiannya, aku tidak akan tega mengusik. Tapi...

_"Kita masih bisa saling mencemooh satu sama lain dan melakukan kontak kulit seperti biasa. Yang_ _harusnya kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menutup mulut."  
><em>  
>Tapi...<p>

_"Lidah wanita akan mulai gatal untuk bercerita tentang rahasia setelah 47 jam. Survei sudah_ _membuktikan. Kau bukan pengecualian."  
><em>  
>Tapi...<p>

_"Aku masih belum percaya padamu."  
><em>

Grrr...

"Masa bodoh dengan itu! Aku ini yang memegang rahasianya! Titik kelemahannya! Punya hak apa dia mengataiku begitu? Dan, mengawasiku setiap waktu? Memikirkannya saja sudah absurd!" celotehku ke langit-langit. Terlambat, aku sudah terpanasi oleh perkataan seenaknya Sasuke si kepala pantat ayam aka sasugay yang terputar ulang di otak. Sebuah resolusi sudah tercipta untukku, dan sambil mengucapkannya kuyakini dalam hati kali ini tidak akan aku luluh karena ucapan manis Sasuke.

"Aku yang kali ini akan menaklukkannya! Lihat saja, Uchiha! Memang sejak kapan kau memegang kendali akan hidupku? Hah!"

Tentu saja, aku tidak memperhitungkan de ja vu yang melibatkan penampakan Sasuke di dalamnya melintasi benakku yang labil. Tersenyum.

_'Sejak wajahmu merona tanpa henti...Tenten.'  
><em>  
>Dheg!<p>

Sehabis itu, aku teriak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merutuk di antara nafasnya sedikit kepayahan sembari berusaha melangkahi timbunan salju lunak yang memakan suhu tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti. Salju masih terus turun mengakibatkan menumpuknya massa benda berwarna putih dingin itu dimana-mana. Sial, kenapa orang sepertinya harus melalui hari bersuhu dingin seperti ini? Kalau saja Kakashi tidak memintanya untuk meminta maaf ke Tenten, mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada di komplek rumah Uchiha di kamarnya yang hangat dan penuh fasilitas kelas atas-dan kenapa pula ia memutuskan untuk menyusul gadis panda itu dengan jalan kaki? Sekarang ia musti menanggung konsekuensinya seorang diri. Handphone-nya tertinggal di kelas dan syal hangatnya sudah ia berikan pada Tenten. What a bad day.

Sigh...Sasuke mendengus pelan. Rasa kesalnya setidaknya terbayar oleh wajah Tenten yang merona tak jemu-jemu. Seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya mengingat ekspresi priceless si brunette. Seriusan, gadis itu berurusan dengan laki-laki yang salah; semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah akting belaka, tak lebih dari sekedar permainan. Ternyata dia justru lebih gampang digoda dibanding gadis-gadis lain aka fans-nya. Apa dia pikir Sasuke melakukannya karena benar-benar ingin berbaikan? Heh. Kalau benar demikian, berarti rencananya berjalan mulus.

Baginya Tenten hanyalah obat dari alergi yang dideritanya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Sengiran di bibir Sasuke memudar. Dari sekian banyak gadis...kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Tenten?

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti. Hawa panas berhembus dari bibirnya, menguap ke udara bebas malam musim dingin.

"...apa maumu?"

Sepasang mata cerulean berkilau dalam kegelapan. Kemilau yang tampak membuatnya seolah bersinar dari dalam. Luas biru lautan miliknya terbatasi lekukan tajam alisnya, sementara bibirnya membentuk garis lurus yang dilihat saja ketahuan kalau geraham Naruto menegang. Sosoknya berdiri di tengah bentangan karpet putih salju bermeter-meter di depan Sasuke. Sikap tubuh yang menantang.

"…aku tidak tahu menahu soal menggenggam tangan itu. Sepertinya seseorang lupa memberitahuku."

Hmpf. Sasuke mendengus. Karbondioksida dari mulutnya teroksidasi di udara. Ia ragu Naruto bakal menyadarinya sih. "Gomen. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menyulut kecemburuan Naruto-nii-chan."

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Sasuke membuang jauh rasa terhiburnya. "…I wasn't joking, neither."

"Kita sudah sepakat, Sasuke." Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "What's so special about her anyway…?"

"Are you one to talk?" tandas Naruto. "It's _you_ who needs her. Not otherwise."

Bakal sengiran di wajah Sasuke memudar. "Oh, dan dia spesial, _sangat_ spesial." Imbuh Naruto dengan penekanan yang memojokkan Sasuke. "Dia satu-satunya penawar penyakitmu itu dalam radius antar planet. Bukan begitu, Uchiha?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Hormati dia sedikit. Jangan buat dia bingung dengan permainanmu. Kau ingat kesepakatan kita?"

"Hn."

"Aku hanya berbagi sebentar denganmu karena aku kasihan. Camkan itu."

Kret…rahang Sasuke mengerat. Ia salah mengambil langkah.

"Hanya sampai kau menemukan obat yang membuatmu sembuh. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai mencampuri perasaannya."

Sekarang kedudukan berubah. Sasuke terjerat di belenggu buatan Naruto.

"Tenten is mine."


	5. Chapter 5 : The New Day of Trouble

Konnichiwa, minna-san! :D #plakplok

Muahahahaha! Akhirnya update juga fic ane (meski bukan fic yang fokus utama)

Eniwei makasih buat yang udah nungguin terus apalagi ampe kebawa mimpi _ maaf!

Sebagai permintaan maaf author akan update 2 chapter sekaligus! ;D

Hehe, makasih buat para reviewer: Na Fourthok'og, Maydgooner, SevenRadcliffe, Mae-chan, Patsha dan Widia for the amazing reviews! Thanks guys~~~ Love you all!

* * *

><p>Dear Diary...(yang nggak pernah kumiliki, by the way, karena terlalu merepotkan)<p>

Ini pasti mimpi buruk ter-klise yang pernah kualami...(karena terlalu sering terjadi di layar tv)

Ini...

"Hn."

...yang benar saja.

BRAK!

Aku membanting pintu, terengah. Wajahku pucat pasi. Mulutku yang sedikit menganga membuat busa odol yang masih baru menetes jatuh bersama saliva ke permukaan handuk yang kulingkarkan di leher. Yap, aku masih di tengah rutinitas pagiku.

"Ahaha..." aku terkikik garing. Air mukaku masih belum berubah. "...haha..." pelan kuremas surai kecoklatan di dahi. Mataku terpejam. Yang tadi itu cuma halusinasi, kan? Ya, kan?

...nggak mungkin Sasuke datang menghantuiku sepagi ini, kan?

Cklek! Pintu kubuka sedikit.

"...hoi." sapanya kalem.

BRAK!

"UGYAAA!" teriakku. Ekspresiku makin menjadi-jadi. Bukan mimpi! Ngapain Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemenku sepagi ini! "Ka-kau! Apa maumu pagi-pagi begini?! Menyerang musuh disaat ia sedang mandi?!"

Suara Sasuke terdengar samar tersumpal dinding. "Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku. Membanting pintu di hadapan tamu? Tata kramamu buruk sekali."

Brats! Aku segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar kembali. Komposurku sudah tenang. "Kau pikir tamu waras mana yang mampir sepagi ini! Ini masih jam 6, bodoh!" tandasku menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding yang dapat dilihat dari pintu masuk.

Sasuke mendengus. "Benarkah?" Ia melangkah masuk paksa, mendorongku serta dengan massa tubuhnya. Aku menggeram. "Hei!"

Sasuke memicingkan mata onyx. Jam terang-terang menunjukkan pukul 06.02. Ia membandingkan dengan jam tangan Rolex miliknya yang kuperhatikan berbeda model dengan jam di hari sebelumnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangan diatas dada angkuh. "Jam dinding itu mati."

Aku berkedip. "Nani?"

"Tenten, jam dinding murahan itu kehabisan baterai." tekannya menggunakan _emphasis_ di kata 'murahan'.

"Hei!" aku menyentak. "Nggak perlu menyatakan murahan nggaknya, kan! Setidaknya masih bisa berfungsi!"

Sasuke mencaplok dahinya. "Bagian mana dari 'kehabisan baterai' yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Memangnya separah apa sih jam dinding rusak bisa menempatkanku dalam masalah?! Paling-paling cuma selisih lima menit dari waktu aslinya!"

Persimpangan jalan muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Tenten, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

"Nggak! Duh, keluar deh sana! Aku masih mau sikat gigi, terus sarapan-"

Greb! Sasuke mengungkung kepala berlumur coklat eboniku di cengkramannya. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'Aku harus bersabar menghadapi gadis serampangan ini sampai obat alergiku ditemukan? Persetan dengan kesabaran.'

"Ini sudah jam 07.20, Mickey Mouse. Sekarang bersihkan sisa odol di wajahmu sebelum aku merobek paksa piyamamu dan memakaikanmu seragam."

"Eeeeh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Drap! Drap!

"Hah! Hah! Li-lima menit lagi!" kataku ngos-ngosan. Pemandangan akan gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat. Berlari-lari sejak tiba di stasiun menuju sekolah memang melelahkan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Hh-kau-memangnya selalu-hah! Telat begini-hah?!" sergah Sasuke di belakangku.

"Heh!" aku terkekeh melihat dia kewalahan. "Ini juga bisa dianggap sebagai olahraga! Nggak kayak kamu, kesana kemari diantar mobil ferrari! Anak manja!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Lampu bohlam menyala diatas kepalaku. "Ngomong-ngomong...-hosh-...ngapain kamu nampang didepan pintu apartemen-ku?! Kamu serius-hosh-soal mengawasiku itu?!"

"Hosh...tentu saja, aku menjemputmu!"

"Kamu sinting, Sasugay!"

"Diam, Mickey Mouse!"

"Oh!" aku sontak berhenti. Di depan gerbang yang sudah tertutup beberapa siswa dan siswi berbaris, dan guru terbawel seantero Konoha menciprati (baca: memarahi) mereka dengan muncratan air ludahnya; Danzo. Sasuke ikut berhenti. Baginya ini kali pertama menaruh pandangan ke sudut sisi lain dari kehidupan bersekolah untuk murid teladan macam dia. Oh ya, sudah pasti. Mengingat Ferrari dan Mercedes silih berganti mengantar jemput pangeran kecil satu ini, terlambat itu hampir tidak mungkin.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku bertolak ke sisi kanan gerbang sekolah, berharap tak ada yang menangkapku. Dan kemungkinan tertangkap sedikit sekali terima kasih kepada Danzo, otoriter paling dibenci di sekolah. Sekali ia berbicara tak akan ada murid berani mengangkat muka. Guru-guru menyerahkan pemberian hukuman kepada si tua bangka itu, tanpa tahu hukuman berat apa yang harus diemban para murid. Takluk sama Danzo? Aku sih ogah!

Kalau perkiraanku benar, penegak disiplin dari kelas 3 yang biasa berpatroli di sekitar pekarangan sekolah guna menggiring murid-murid bandel yang melompati pagar pasti sudah dikerahkan. Dahiku mengerut. Danzo sudah kumat sepagi ini, pasti penjagaan diperketat. Aku harus lebih hati-ha-

"Jangan bilang kau mau kita melompat pagar."

...

Aku menoleh. "Kita? Dan apa yang kau pikirkan sedang kau lakukan...menguntit aku?" aku melempar pandangan risih. Sejak kapan dia menjadi bayanganku?

"Aku mengawasimu." balasnya dengan nada tegas yang tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk protes. "Sekarang apa rencanamu."

Aku melengos geli. "Rencanaku? Rencana apa? Apa kau sadar saat menyatakan pertanyaan retorikalmu barusan, heh?"

Sasuke menatapku berbahaya. "Itu bukan retorikal."

"Oh ya? Menurutku iya." aku melipat tangan di dada. "Karena orang bodoh pun tahu kalau melihat 'antrian' di depan gerbang sekolah seperti tadi, hanya ada satu jalan masuk tanpa tertangkap Danzo."

Ia berkacak pinggang, dagu ia angkat tinggi-tinggi agar aku sadar kalau ia lebih tinggi. "Kalau demikian, berarti aku bukan si bodoh yang kau maksud itu." tatapannya sinis dan lebih dingin dua kali lipat.

Aku mendecak jengkel. "_Smart-ass_."

Sasuke menanggapi santai. "_Silly_ Tenten."

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat aku! Kamu itu bawa sial!" bentakku sebelum beranjak menjauh.

"Itu kata-kataku." licin dan dingin Sasuke memulai. " Dan karena alergi bodoh ini aku harus mengawasi gadis menyebalkan sepertimu juga bukan kemauanku." derap langkah kaki Sasuke mengekori dari belakang terdengar.

"Peduli setan! Mati saja kau karena penyakitmu itu!" diawali satu langkah lebar, aku melesat menyusuri kokohnya dinding pagar sekolah dibawah teduh rimbun pepohonan. Waktu untuk memenetrasi celah patroli semakin menipis dan jika Sasuke menolak untuk berhenti ngedumel, aku yang akan menjauh.

'Dasar...disaat seperti ini-'

"Kyaaah!" jeritku kaget melihat sosok Sasuke berlari bersanding di sisiku. Dia serius!

"Kau mau coba kabur dariku, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Bukan saatnya membahas hal itu!"

"Mencoba mengalihkan topik? Sayang tidak berhasil."

"Ughh! Terserah!" geramku kehabisan akal. Sepertinya hari ini dia harus kubawa sekalian ke dalam. "Hei, Sasuke! Kau lihat bagian pagar di ujung sana, yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat?"

Sasuke menatap objek yang kumaksud. "Hn."

"Ya? Ya? Aku mau kau menengadahkan telapak tanganmu dan lontarkan aku ke atas pagar itu saat aku meloncat." ujarku terburu di tengah sesi lari, membuat mata Sasuke menatapku seolah aku sudah gila. "Nggak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Kau akan kutarik setelah aku diatas sana, jadi lekas lakukan!"

"Apa ini semacam praktek cheerleader dadakan?" tukas Sasuke sarkastik.

"Lakukan saja!"

Menatapku aneh selama beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya menengadahkan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maumu tapi akan kulakukan kalau itu bisa menyelamatkanku dari meladeni Danzo."

Mataku berkilat semangat. "Percayalah! Ini bisa!"

Mengambil kuda-kuda, aku segera meloncat ke atas kedua telapak tangan Sasuke. Sepersekian detik setelahnya ia menghempaskanku ke udara, ke arah tembok pagar sekolah yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat. Bersalto, aku sengaja bertumpu pada kedua tangan diatas permukaan tembok. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan sampai aku sadar Sasuke mendongak dibawah proyeksi bayanganku. Mendadak semuanya terasa membeku.

"S...! Jangan lihat!"

Sasuke yang memang sudah memandangi sosokku menggeliat di udara terdiam. Peringatan yang sia-sia. Keliman kain rokku sudah turun dibawa gravitasi membuat apa yang ada di dalamnya terekspos bebas.

"Dasar bod-" kata-kataku tidak pernah selesai meski aku sudah berusaha menutupi apa yang harusnya kulakukan sedari awal. Panik, dengan bodohnya aku menghempaskan tubuhku sendiri ke bawah.

"Tenten!"

Jatuuuh!

**Bruk!**

Membuka kelopak mata yang entah sejak kapan terpejam refleks, tubuhku yang terasa ringan tidak kunjung jatuh ke permukaan tanah kebun sekolah. Rasa sakit yang menghujam sebagai impak hukum sebab-akibat tidak terjadi padaku dan sebagai gantinya rasa melayang menyelimuti.

"L-lho...?"

"Hampir saja."

Aku sontak menoleh ke arah suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari atas...kurang lebih begitulah. Ekspresi kaget bercampur gembira tercetak di wajahku melihat penyelamat hariku yang menangkapku dengan pose akhir dramatis.

"Ohayo, Tenten."

"O-ohayo, Sasori-senpai!" seruku sedikit merona melihat caranya menggendongku gaya pengantin.

Senyum tipis tersimpul di sudut bibir senpai berambut merah marun itu. Mata merah keruhnya menatapku lembut dengan aura bijak seorang senior terpantul jelas di pelupuknya. Di balik sweater hitam yang ia kenakan terdapat sematan kartu penegak disiplin. Dan tercantum pula dengan tebal...

**_Ketua Badan Penegak Disiplin Sekolah_**

**_School Official Head of Discipline_**

"Terlambat lagi? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya minggu ini."

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Ehehe...gomen, senpai..."

"Tenten!"

Brats!

Eh...aku melongo. Iya ya, kan ada dia. Aku meminta senpai menurunkanku sebelum melambai ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja meloncati pagar pembatas. "Oi, Sasuke! Aku baik-baik saja, lho!"

Sasuke yang tampak lusuh misuh-misuh tidak jelas. "Dasar! Padahal aku sudah khawatir kamu tidak sadarkan diri! Kenapa tidak berteriak dari tadi...!"

Aku mengacuhkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk ngedumel. "Itu temanku kak, yang itu kakak serahkan ke danzo atau apa aku juga nggak masalah kok."

Sasori-senpai membetulkan letak kacamatanya-apa aku sudah bilang kalau dia memakai kacamata? "Kamu...Uchiha."

Eh?

Alis Sasuke berkerut samar. Aku hampir saja tidak bisa melihatnya saking stoic ekspresinya. Bibir tipisnya mengeras. Sweater yang ia kenakan identik dengan sweater Sasori-senpai meski warna putihnya jadi lusuh karena debu juga lumut permukaan dinding kokoh pagar sekolah. Celana panjang yang melekat di kaki jenjang Sasuke ikutan lusuh. Padahal ia terlihat menunjukkan ketidaksukaan kepada senpai, tapi aku tetap merasa kalau sosok Sasuke terlihat sangat badass...uhuk.

"Akasuna." komentar Sasuke kalem.

Eh?

"L...lho..." aku melempar pandangan bergantian dari Sasuke ke Sasori-senpai.

"...kalian saling kenal?"

Hening. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kok suasananya...

"Rupanya kamu bisa memelihara mainan."

...canggung-eh?

"Ma...mainan?" tanyaku lirih.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya perlahan. Ia mengambil jeda untuk bicara namun memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Sasori-senpai dan Sasuke bisa dibilang tengah bertarung. Di keadaan yang membingungkan itu Sasuke melesat ke arahku, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ayo pergi."

Tangannya menyambar pergelangan tanganku kasar dan mengacuhkan ketika aku memekik kesakitan. Ia menarikku menjauh dari senpai ke arah yang berlawanan, menuju koridor utama sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Itachi-san berpesan padaku-"

"Diam."

"Aduh!" keluhku kesakitan begitu Sasuke mendadak berhenti. Hidungku menabrak punggungnya yang lebar. Aku buru-buru mengusap-usap, berharap rasa perih yang mendera cepat lenyap.

"Ternyata benar." Sasori-senpai lagi-lagi berucap sepihak kepada Sasuke. "Kamu tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti dia."

Saat kukira keadaan tidak bisa jadi lebih membingungkan lagi, cengkraman Sasuke bertambah kuat hingga membuatku meringkik sakit seperti kuda yang lagi melahirkan. Rasa malu plus kaget menyerangku kembali. Bisa-bisanya dia mempermalukanku di hadapan senpai!

"WADAOW! Sasuke! Apa-"

Nafasku tercekat. Tampaknya dia memang jago melakukan itu padaku. Mencuri nafasku. Kali ini dengan mengangkat jari tengahnya ke udara.

"Sa-sasuke? Aduh!" pekikku kebingungan.

Sasori-senpai hanya diam menatap punggung kami berdua ditelan koridor penghubung. Ia tidak membalas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sas! Sakit, nih!"

"Diam. Tahan sebentar bisa kan."

"Aduh! Jangan diremas dong!" keluhku yang sudah entah keberapa kali. Tapi serius, pergelangan tanganku sakit sekali. "Aku nggak peduli kamu marah karena apa, tapi lepasin! Sakit tahu-"

**Bruk!**

Aku terengah kaget, oksigen di paru-paruku terkompresi keluar begitu Sasuke mendorongku ke dinding, kedua tanganku ia cengkeram di atas kepala.

"Kamu...nggak boleh berada di dekat dia lagi. Kamu mengerti?"

Aku merintih kesakitan, tapi masih bisa mengutarakan ketidakpahamanku. "K-kenapa...?"

"Pokoknya kamu harus menjauh dari dia. Dengarkan saja apa yang kubilang." desaknya.

Ekspresiku mengeras. "Kalau aku bilang tidak mau?"

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Saat kukira ia akan lebih memaksa dengan caranya yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, anehnya kali ini ia langsung melunak. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Lagipula kau tampak bisa dipercaya."

Mataku melebar mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kau percaya padaku? Eh...tapi tentang apa dulu nih?"

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tanganku. Ia berjalan menuju kelas, tidak berniat sedikitpun menjelaskan seluruh situasi membingungkan ini. Jelas saja aku berteriak frustasi. "Aaagh! Selalu saja sok misterius! _What are you hiding?!_"

"Bukan hal yang ada hubungannya denganmu." sergah Sasuke cepat. "Tapi sekarang iya_._"

Aku menarik lengan Sasuke kasar, otakku yang pas-pasan sudah nggak tahan menerima informasi berbelit tanpa sedikitpun pelurusan yang diterima dan kalau dia tidak mau memberi, _two can play this game_.

"Dengar, _Sasugay_."

Alis Sasuke mengerut begitu aku memanggil nama nistanya. "Pertama kau mengatai aku perempuan jadi-jadian. Kedua, kau seenaknya memvonisku sebagai obat penyakitmu yang aneh itu-"

"Alergi."

"Terserah." ujarku seraya menggeleng. "Sudah jelas pernyataan irasional nggak berdasar itu tidak mungkin memiliki pembenaran-meskipun secara praktikal memang aku bisa memukul mundur alergimu, tapi kita belum tahu apa orang lain juga bisa begitu."

Sasuke hanya diam, menungguku melanjutkan. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Ketiga, nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan kau memutuskan untuk jadi stalker-ku. Alibimu pun nggak jelas; untuk memastikan aku nggak memberitahu siapapun tentang alergimu..." aku menggeleng sambil tertawa sinis. "...apa aku harus senang saat fan girls-mu yang ganas itu memburuku setiap hari karena mereka tahu aku satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa mendekati kamu?"

Bibir Sasuke membuka sekilas, namun menutup kembali tak lama kemudian. Ia mendehem. "Lanjutkan."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Keempat, kamu bersikap seperti majikan psikopat terhadap hewan peliharaannya setiap saat kamu mau menjelaskan sesuatu atau memberitahuku. Stop, biarkan aku bicara dulu."

Sasuke mengangkat rendah kedua tangannya sebelum menurunkannya kembali, menghela nafas panjang. "Kelima, kamu selalu bicara berbelit disaat genting, keenam, kamu sudah bersikap tidak sopan sekaligus sudah mempermalukanku di hadapan senpai yang kukagumi dengan melontarkan gestur 'fuck you' barusan, terima kasih banyak."

"Ketujuh," aku menekankan intonasi karena Sasuke mendengus mendengar aku mengucapkan 'senpai yang kukagumi'. "_...fucking explain the whole thing to me. Or I'll leave and it's a no-show_."

"Karena, Sasugay..." sergahku tepat sebelum Sasuke hendak memuntahkan satu dua kata, bersikap sok menganalisis untuk membuatnya kesal dan ternyata sangat berhasil melihat ekspresi merengut yang dibuatnya. Tentu saja. Siapa sangka Tenten tak bermarga bisa secerewet ini disaat ia mau. "...kalau bukan aku yang mengenal betul sikapmu, siapa yang mau bertahan kau perlakukan seenaknya sampai detik ini?"

"_You really are one to talk much, aren't you?_" komentarnya sarkastik. "Kau pikir para gadis itu bertahan mengerubungiku karena sikapku? Kau salah besar."

"Oh_, enlighten me then_." jawabku lebih sarkastik lagi. "Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau Sasugay yang agung, tidak tahu sopan santun, seenaknya dan suka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang aku terlibat didalamnya itu...punya nilai lain yang dilihat para penggemarnya. Wow."

Sasuke membuang muka sambil menghela nafas lagi. Ia menyisir jemarinya diantara rerumputan obsidian. Setelah beberapa detik kontemplasi, ia menoleh padaku. "_Okay. You deserve to know_."

"Aku mendengarkan-"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu. Ikut aku."

"Ha?"

Sasuke menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya."


	6. Chapter 6 : Another Revelation

Yatta! Chapter 6 yang dijanjikan!

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p>"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya."<p>

Satu pasang bola mata kecoklatan milikku tidak berkedip menatap Sasuke dan wajah seriusnya. Akhirnya dia menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi. Wow. Seharusnya aku mengabadikan momen ini dengan kamera hapeku. Setidaknya salah satu dari sekian banyak fans bodoh Sasuke akan membeli jepretan impromptu ekslusif ini dengan harga mahal.

"Kamu...serius?"

Sasuke merengut. Ah, hilang sudah sekelumit ekspresi itu. "Kamu memperhatikanku atau tidak sih?"

Aku menggeleng, bibir kukulum canggung. "Maksudku...barusan kamu nunjukin ekspresi serius."

Bola mata hitam obsidian miliknya berputar. "Bodoh."

"Hei!" sahutku tidak terima. Kedua tanganku kuangkat menunjukkan ekspresi kemana-perginya-gentleman-yang-kemarin? dengan sedikit bubuhan gestur menyindir.

Sasuke, tentu saja sudah berbalik dingin sedingin salju yang mulai berguguran di luar jendela koridor. Aku mendecak kesal. Kemudian satu hal muncul di kepalaku; alasan sikap dingin tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke di area sekolah adalah...?

"Dasar muna'!" seruku muak sembari berlari mendahuluinya melompati tangga. Jadi alasan dia bersikap dingin di sekolah itu karena dia punya image yang harus dijaga? Orang-orang gengsian seperti Sasuke-lah yang membuat dunia ini penuh dengan konspirasi terselubung! Berada satu ruangan dengan orang sepertinya saja membuatku ingin menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengarku bicara demikian. Bisa kurasakan glare ala Uchiha-nya memanasi punggungku. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Sasuke akan jadi manusia terakhir yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini dengan aku sebagai korban pertama.

"Itu adalah kata-kata yang paling nggak ingin kudengar datang dari kamu." kelancaran Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat balasan membuatku hampir mengira ia akan sungguh-sungguh membunuhku menggunakan hanya tatapannya.

Aku mendengus. "_Well sorry to burst your bubbles_, tapi aku baru saja mengatakannya."

"Kamu-" kalimat Sasuke terpotong ketika aku memutuskan untuk menoleh. Tangan putih ivory terbalut kemeja putih plus jaket merk ternama kepunyaan sang idola sekolah yang tadinya memegang selusur tangga kini terpaku di udara. Sang empunya menatap tangannya sebelum melirikku. "...kemari."

Aku melongo. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa akan alerginya sendiri dan menyentuh fasilitas umum sarang kuman penyakit-oke itu agak melenceng sedikit. Pokoknya, sudah jelas ada murid perempuan yang menyentuh selusur itu, bukan? Dan jelasnya berapa siswi? Konoha Gakuen punya 500 murid!

"Kamu bodoh, ya?"

"Kubilang, kemari." Sasuke mulai menapaki anak tangga, mengeliminasi jarak kami berdua.

"Nggak mau!" seruku lantang. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya sebelum mengambil langkah seribu.

"Tenten!" sahut Sasuke dari beberapa anak tangga di bawah. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar mendekat dan terburu-buru. Heran, padahal sebelum-sebelum ini dia baik-baik saja berada di kerumunan perempuan. Kalau dulu kambuh dan tidak ada aku, apa yang dia lakukan?

"Ceh, peduli setan." bisikku pada diri sendiri di tengah pelarian, suara langkah kaki panjang Sasuke membuatku mempercepat tempo. "Coba tangkap akuuu~" candaku sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Kamu!"

"Eh-"

GUBRAK!

"Aduh! Adududududuh! Sakit! Kamu ngapain sih!" erangku jelas-jelas kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak? Sasugay menarik tasku paksa lalu menghempasku ke arah dirinya sendiri! Jelas saja kami berdua terlempar bersama hingga jatuh ke lantai koridor. Kalau dia menjadikan dirinya bantalan saja okelah, tapi ini?

"T-tulang ekorku..." desahku, air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata, masih terperangkap di pelukan Sasuke. Aku membungkuk kesakitan, rahangku mengeras. Kedua tangan Sasuke mendekap erat, satu kepalannya mencengkram bahuku sementara yang lainnya bersarang di pinggang. "Sasuke, lepas." pintaku lemas. Bagaimana aku mau menggosok pantatku kalau dia memeluk erat begini, coba?

"Sas-"

"...nggak." bisik Sasuke kasar.

"Eh?" aku mengerutkan dahi curiga, tanganku kuangkat guna melepas kedua tangan bak besi yang menempel di abdomen-ku secara menyilang itu. Tapi yang kudapat justru _vice versa grip_. "Sas!" panggilku lantang, mempertanyakan sikapnya yang aneh. Ia menunduk lebih rendah, hidungnya menyentuh bahuku dan juntaian rambut hitamnya menusuk-nusuk lembut. Aku meneguk ludah mendapati kaki kanan dan kirinya menekuk ke dalam, memenjarakanku. Kalau seseorang menangkap kami dalam posisi seperti ini bisa berabe. "Sas, ini sudah cukup, kan? Alergimu nggak mungkin kambuh separah-"

"...kamu nggak tahu rasanya."

Aku menoleh separuh, wajah Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh surai hitam legam menyambut pandanganku. "Sas?"

"...terbakar."

"Ha?"

Pelan Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya guna memberiku ruang untuk mengekspansi ruang bernafas. Dengan gerakannya yang tidak terbaca itu ia menggenggam tangan kiriku, tangan lain menarik lengan jaket dan seragam hingga hanya kulitku yang terpampang. Aku terlonjak begitu Sasuke meremas lembut di antara celah jemari. Namun rasa kaget itu tertumpang tindih oleh panasnya permukaan kulit tangan keturunan Uchiha ini.

Kebalikan dariku, Sasuke justru menghayati detik-detik kolisi friksi semu kulit kami memukul mundur semburat merah polkadot mini di tangannya. Hela nafas lega terhembus dari bibir Sasuke, menggelitik telinga, membuatku merinding. "Sekarang kamu mengerti?"

"E-eeh..." akhirnya mukaku memerah tanpa izin. Sasuke sudah menyeretku ke dalam posisi yang _absurd_ dan setiap hal yang dilakukannya (aku baru sadar) sudah melewati batas intimasi antar teman-apakah kami bahkan sudah mencapai tingkat itu?-dengan reputasi anjing-kucing Konoha.

Sasuke bertambah rileks terlihat dari semakin longgar kungkungan tubuhnya padaku. "Alergi ini bukan alergi biasa." Ia mengambil jeda, suaranya bertambah berat seakan ia sebenarnya benci menjelaskan hal ini. "Ini lebih seperti kutukan."

"Me-memangnya seperti apa rasanya?"

"..." nafas Sasuke teratur menghembus peluh di leherku. Aku meneguk ludah dibuatnya. "Rasanya seperti terbakar."

"...yah, biar kujelaskan pun kamu tidak akan mengerti." dengusnya. "Pokoknya...rasanya sakit."

"Tapi kamu bilang kemarin-"

"Aku bohong." timpalnya cepat.

Aku terdiam. Sasuke...ternyata dia kesakitan selama ini?

"Maaf aku harus menjelaskannya dengan cara begini. Meski kuberitahu dari awal, kamu tetap akan lari." tuturnya tenang.

"...ya." aku bertambah muram. Aku baru sadar seburuk itu tabiatku tidak mengindahkan penjelasan orang lain.

Sasuke mengangkatku hingga berdiri tegak, tangannya menepuk-nepuk telaten mengusir debu dari seragam dan jaketku. Meski ia sudah menunjukkan sikap perhatian dadakannya kemarin tapi aku masih saja tercengang.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu bertahan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapku heran.

Aku mengulum bibir. "Sebelum ini...sebelum kamu tahu aku bisa...penyakitmu."

"Oh." Sasuke melanjutkan inspeksi kebersihan kecil-kecilannya. "Mudah saja. Aku minum obat penghilang rasa sakit-masih _prototype_, sih."

...

"Nah!"

"!" Sasuke terkejut mendapati telunjukku berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mataku berbinar-binar, membuat ia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"_Prototype_ itu dibuat 3 tahun yang lalu, kan!?" tanyaku semangat tidak sabaran.

"...ya, benar, tapi-"

"Nah, kan waktu sudah berlalu! Pasti obat _prototype_ itu sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan, kan! Ya ampun Sasuke, kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari tadi!"

Sasuke menatapku nista. Orang ini sudah gila, ucap tatapannya itu. "Aku nggak yakin kemana percakapan ini mengarah-"

"Kan sudah ada obat, jadi nggak perlu kontak intim seperti tadi! _Case solved!_"

"Ten-"

"Sasukeeee~!" panggilku penuh canda seakan kami sahabat karib. Jelas aku tidak akan memberinya kesempatan untuk angkat bicara. "Aku juga senang kok, mimpi buruk bertemu kamu setiap hari bisa berakhir secepat ini! Aku mendoakanmu yang terbaik; semoga obat _prototype_ itu sudah mendekati sempurna sekarang jadi kita nggak perlu ketemu kayak gini lagi!"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih-" kekesalan Sasuke kembali muncul tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bye!" seruku kelewat ceria sambil memutar badan, bersiap berlari ke arah kelas.

"Hei!"

Aku terhenti di langkahku, Sasuke kembali menahan tanganku dengan kasar. "Kamu kira mengonsumsi obat _prototype_ itu enak?"

Aku hanya bungkam sembari menunduk, bersyukur Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggungku.

"Lalu apa-apaan aktingmu ini?" amarah Sasuke terdengar di nada bicaranya yang terlalu kalem. "Ini bukan permainan, bodoh. Kalau ini cuma kelakar, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu seenaknya."

"Ka-kamu salah." aku tertawa canggung. "Aku cuma...nggak mau kamu kesakitan gara-gara aku nggak mau disentuh sama kamu."

"..._bullshit_." nada bicara Sasuke saat mengucapkannya benar-benar terdengar meremehkan. Namun, sekilas aku mendengar ia seolah ingin menertawakanku. "Kalaupun begitu, kamu hanya perlu menurut saja setiap aku perlu menyentuhmu-"

"Aku serius, bego!" akupun menoleh, muka memerah malu bercampur kesal. "Mungkin fans-mu yang fanatik suka kau sentuh-heck, bahkan mereka mungkin mau-bukan, pasti mau kau apakan saja-tapi aku...HYAAA?"

Aku memekik kaget kala Sasuke mengangkatku tanpa kesulitan, itu sebelum ia membopongku di bahunya.

"SAS!? Ini apa-apaan-"

"Halo?" Sasuke memanggil seraya berjalan menuju arah beranda sekolah, meninggalkan koridor penghubung ke koridor utama. "Jemput aku sekarang. Kuberi waktu 5 menit." perintahnya singkat jelas dan padat, suara handphone flip menutup terdengar segera setelahnya.

"Sas!? Kamu mau bawa aku kemana!?"

"Diam sebentar bisa tidak sih, mickey mouse?" geram Sasuke entah bagaimana masih bisa terdengar tenang. "Aku akan menunjukkan alasan kenapa meski kau tidak suka, aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja."

Aku menggeleng menolak hawa panas merambat pipi, mencoba menekan rasa ge-er yang menggelembung. Salah paham! Sasuke memang suka begitu ngomongnya, jangan dianggap serius! Jeritku heboh sendiri di dalam hati. "Tapi gimana dengan pelajaran-"

"Kakashi akan kuhubungi nanti." adalah jawaban singkat tanpa simpati dari Sasuke. Langkahnya bertambah cepat, dan pemandangan dari atas sini memberitahuku kalau kami sudah di luar beranda. "Aah...si tua bangka itu masih di sini?"

Seruan perintah 'Serok saljunya yang benar!', 'Jangan pura-pura kedinginan-serok sebersih mungkin!' dan 'Setelah ini lari mengitari lapangan 20 kali!' semakin jelas terdengar olehku. Danzo. "Sasuke-baka! Kenapa kau malah lewat sini!?" bisikku kasar, walaupun aku tahu Danzo tidak akan mendengar.

"Urusai! Aku akan menggendongmu bridal style-jadi berpura-puralah sakit."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Rokmu akan kusibak."

"_What the_-dasar mesum! Anak nakal!"

Begitu tangan Sasuke mencengkram kain rokku, aku nyaris memekik. "Dan anak nakal ini serius."

"Aaah! Oke! Oke! Aku akan pura-pura pingsan! Puas!?"

"_You'd better be_." nada lega Sasuke terdengar. Tak lama kemudian dia menurunkanku, mengubah pose menggendong karung menjadi pose...pengantin. Tsk. Kalau saja kemungkinan Danzo melihatku tidak ada, aku pasti sudah menendang tempat-dimana-matahari-tak-menyinari milik Sasuke.

"Kau harusnya merasa beruntung aku tidak menghabisimu sekarang." bisikku seraya mengatur postur tubuh tak berdaya.

"Urusai." tanggap Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"_Well, what have we here?_" tukas Danzo tajam, dengan mata tertutup pun aku tahu ia pasti menatapku penuh arti-eh salah, penuh curiga. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Tentu saja, si jago olahraga Tenten pingsan di tangan musuh bebuyutannya? Pemandangan macam apa ini?

"Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei." Sasuke memasang sikap hormat terbaiknya. Aku nyaris saja memutar bola mata karenanya. Kenapa sih dia nggak bisa bersikap begitu saat berhadapan denganku? "Mickey mou-maksudku Tenten-san tadi pingsan di koridor. Aku membawanya pulang-ada mobil jemputan yang sudah menunggu."

Rahangku mengeras, mati-matian berusaha keras tidak membentaknya. Setidaknya pakailah basa-basi, baka!

"Dan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

Ouch. Dingin sekali. Aku penasaran bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke-

"Dan lagi, melihat seragammu..." Danzo mengambil jeda sebentar, membuatku berkesimpulan ia menunjukkan apa yang ia katakan dengan memindai penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "...lusuh begitu, bukankah seharusnya aku menghukummu karena tidak mengenakan atribut sekolah dengan pantas?"

Damn right. Aku mengangguk dalam hati. Danzo memang jago mencari-cari kesalahan orang. Pantas saja ia masih perjaka sampai sekarang.

"Di samping itu, apa kau tadi terlambat, Uchiha-san?"

"!"

"Penampilanmu cocok dengan profil anak-anak nakal yang berhasil lolos dariku. Ini spekulasiku saja, menurutku kau meloncati pagar sekolah agar terhindar dariku...benar?"

Uweeeh! Ini guru atau peramal, sih!?

"Well, sebenarnya..." Sasuke memperbaiki posisi, berat badanku menyedot energinya dan posisiku merosot dari dekapannya. "...aku sedang berjalan di dekat pagar sekolah saat seseorang tiba-tiba melompati pagar lalu menimpaku. End of story."

Bohong banget! Seruku dalam hati, shock akan bodohnya cerita karangan Sasuke. Siapa yang bakal percaya kalau kayak begitu ceritanyaaaaa!? Dan lagi kenapa kau membocorkan kebiasaan burukku, haaaah!?

"Lalu kau mau bilang itu penyebab kotornya bajumu?" aura gelap Danzo menyelimuti kami bertiga.

Sasuke bodoooh!

"Hai." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang pingsan?"

"Entahlah. Sesuatu membuat Tenten-san tak sadarkan diri ketika melompat. Yang kutahu ia menggenggam botol obat yang sudah kosong."

AKTINGMU BURUK SEKALI HEI UCHIHA!

"Oh? Tapi aku tidak melihat botol apapun."

KAMU JUGA DANZO! SUDAH TAHU DIA BOHONG JUGA KENAPA MASIH KAU TANYAI!? AAAH KENAPA AKU DIKELILINGI ORANG-ORANG ANEH INI, SIH!?

"Itu karena botolnya jatuh di sisi lain pagar, Danzo-sensei."

Eh-SUARA SASORI SENPAI!?

"Kamu lagi, Akasuna? Apa yang membuatmu bicara begitu?" suara Danzo terdengar bosan, namun sudah lebih friendly.

"Itu karena tadi aku kebetulan melihat kejadiannya. Terlebih, aku yang memintanya mengantar Tenten-san pulang. Uchiha-kouhai, _you're free to go_."

Sasori-senpai, _you're my lifesaver_! Pembimbing badan disiplin sekolah pun pasti akan menuruti Ketua Penegak Disiplin sekolah! Hidup Akasuna!

"Hn." adalah ucapan terima kasih ala Sasuke yang sedingin kulkas. Gayanya berjalan cepat menjauhi Danzo dan Sasori-senpai pun terkesan angkuh dan tidak hormat. Aku mengeluskan kepalaku manja ke bahu Sasuke, sebuah senyum manis mengembang. "_You ungrateful jerk_."

"_Thank you_." responnya santai.

"Itu bahkan bukan pujian."

"Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu?" wajah Sasuke saat mengatakannya membuatku saaangat ingin menyundul dahinya 'penuh cinta', tapi sayang aku tidak mendukung penyiksaan terhadap hewan.

"_Bye_, Tenten!"

"Eh-" aku menoleh ke arah suara-di balik bahu lebar Sasuke, Sasori-senpai melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Danzo tengah sibuk menyusuri tangga ke beranda sekolah diantara guguran salju yang ternyata sedari tadi bertambah deras. Dengan polosnya, aku melambai balik.

Greb! Sasuke menyambar tanganku dengan kekuatan yang tidak perlu. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu melambai!?"

"E-eh?" aku tersenyum canggung. "Tapi kalau tidak kubalas kan tidak sopan-"

"Kalau Danzo melihat, bagaimana!?" sengitnya penuh kekesalan. "Ah, aku capek marah terus padamu!"

"Oof!" desahku tidak menyangka akan dilempar ke jok mobil. Sejak kapan mobil Sasuke datang?

Drak! Pintu mobil dibanting. Aku meringis mendengarnya. "Bawa aku ke mansion di Fukuoka." perintah Sasuke. Tidak ada ruang untuk argumen di sana.

"F-fukuoka?" aku memekik kala mobil mewah-apa ini yang namanya _Rolls' Royce?_-kepemilikan Uchiha itu melaju tanpa ampun menerjang badai salju, melemparku di atas kursi penumpang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar percaya aku akan membawamu pulang ke apartemen bobrok itu, kan?"

"HEI!"

"Diam dan-" tangan-tangan jenjang secepat kilat Sasuke membebatku menggunakan seat belt. "-cobalah untuk tidak membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Bibirku mengerucut. Lagi? Kebaikan yang ditutupi dengan kata-kata dingin. Iiih! Kenapa mengesalkan sekali, sih berurusan dengan yang namanya U-chi-ha!?

Sasuke bersender pada pintu mobil di sisinya, menerawang ke luar jendela. Akupun ikut-ikut melamun. Semuanya tampak kabur karena salju dan kecepatan tinggi mobil. Hanya dengan kerupawanannya saja bisa membuat memandang sia-sia ke luar jendela mobil menjadi menarik...karunia yang mengerikan.

**Brak!**

Aku terlonjak. Sasuke memukul langit-langit mobil tanpa sebab, rahangnya mengeras. "Sas...?"

"Kh...! Jangan bilang kau baru saja mengantar Mikoto!" bentaknya lantang kepada supir.

Dahiku mengedut. Mikoto?

"I-iya, tuan muda."

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai mobil yang ini!"

"Sas? Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Diam...!" serunya kewalahan, bulir keringat menuruni dahinya. Dugaanku benar, pola polkadot merah muda mulai menggerogoti putih ivory kulit bersihnya, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk melebur menjadi satu corengan besar yang meradang.

"Sasuke..." ucapku khawatir. Kali ini kambuh penyakitnya tampak serius.

"Tenten..." nafasnya menjadi eratis, terengah. "...aku minta kau diam." pintanya putus asa. Sesakit itukah?

Aneh...terlalu aneh. Padahal biasanya Sasuke akan langsung menyambar tanganku-

'Aku cuma nggak mau kamu kesakitan karena aku nggak mau disentuh sama kamu.'

Ya ampun...aku menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Dia menanggapi kata-kataku dengan serius. Aku memang menolak untuk disentuh, tapi-

"Graaah!" Sasuke melenguh keras. Dasi di lehernya pun akhirnya putus setelah beberapa saat bertarung dengan kekuatan jemarinya sendiri. Mereka frantis menggerayangi kemeja seragamnya, usaha putus asa yang didorong rasa sakit tak terkira.

"Tuan muda, obatnya." saran supirnya hati-hati.

"Ch. Aku sudah menghabiskan pil terakhir tadi pagi." gigi mengerat, punuk-punuk punggung tangan Sasuke memutih. Ia menarik nafas dengan susah payah. "Lagipula rasanya seperti sampah."

Aku mengulum bibirku gemas. Lalu kenapa kau masih mengonsumsinya?

"Tapi tuan-"

"Menyetir saja dengan benar! Aku bisa menahannya sendiri."

Brak! Jendela penghubung antara supir dan penumpang tertutup rapat. Apa semua Rolls' Royce punya fitur ini ataukah Uchiha memodifikasinya? Aku menggeleng. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Plak!

Sasuke memandangku horor. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"The right thing to do." bisikku tidak meyakinkan. Bahkan tangan dan kakiku berkeringat dingin, jelas-jelas tidak mempercayai bahwa di dalam mobil berkecepatan tinggi ini, aku baru saja menempatkan pemiliknya dalam bahaya; selusur seat belt Sasuke terpelanting kembali ke gulungannya di sisi kursi, membuat sang keturunan Uchiha tidak terlindungi dari turbulensi-memangnya ini pesawat?-mendadak.

"What the hell are you-!"

Greb!

Aku memejamkan mata seerat mungkin. Keringat dingin masih melumasi telapak tangan dan kakiku tanpa henti. Rentetan dentum jantung dalam dadaku makin menggila, mengiringi naiknya suhu pipiku.

"D-diam saja dan pegangan padaku."

Selama beberapa saat, kesunyian derum mesin rolls' royce Sasuke terdengar begitu kencang di telingaku, meredam gaduhnya pikiranku. Ataukah itu denyut jantungku yang berkali lipat menggedor tulang rusuk-ya Tuhan-wajah Sasuke menempel di dadaku erat. Aku akan menyesali ini, pikirku. Jemariku bersilang di punggung leher keturunan Uchiha itu, berharap kontak sedekat ini bisa memukul mundur alergi tidak jelas kepunyaannya. Tujuan dari posisi memalukan ini? Mudah saja.

Aku tidak ingin ia melihat wajah meronaku.

"...kau ini bodoh, ya?"

"Eh-"

Sret!

"...! Ja-ngan dekat-dekat-"

Mata Sasuke menatapku tajam, tangannya mencengkram tanganku. Kenapa sih dia suka sekali kontak jarak dekat seperti ini? Aku tidak suka caranya memandangku begitu-

"Kau perawan, ya?"

...

"...ha?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Perawan, kan?"

Kaaaats! Mukaku merona parah. Lagi-lagi omongan yang susah ditebak. "K-kamu ngomong apa, sih!"

Sasuke melepaskan tanganku dengan ekspresi stoic terplester di wajahnya. "Reaksi berlebihanmu itu yang menunjukkan kalau kamu masih perawan. Awalnya kukira cuma aktingmu saja." ujarnya kalem seolah sedang membincangkan cuaca hari ini.

"TUNGGU DULU! MAKANYA-INI APA HUBUNGANNYA-"

"Kalau mau membantu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Unf!" aku melenguh kaget mendapati diriku terhempas ke dada Sasuke. Kasar sekali, sih! Eh tunggu-

Bola mata onyx menatapku malas. Ekspresi kesakitan menakutkan tadi lenyap entah kemana tergantikan ekspresi merendahkan. Khas Uchiha. Kedua bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit, menggodaku dengan kesan seolah ia mengatakan 'kau berani melawanku?' seraya mengenggam kedua lenganku di dua sisi tubuhnya agar aku tidak kabur kemana-mana.

...heh?

"...! Ka-kamu ngapain!?" seruku masih merona tanpa ampun melihat posisiku yang entah sejak kapan menduduki pangkuan Sasuke. Mataku mencari-cari seat belt dan benar saja, sabuk pengamanku sudah terlepas dalam kejadian yang sepersekian detik barusan. Atau lebih tepatnya, dilepas.

Sasuke menurunkan alisnya. "Mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, _of course. What do you think_?"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Itu kata si perawan yang mencoba membunuhku dengan menjejalkan dadanya ke wajahku?"

"_That's much better than this!_ Dan aku tidak menjejalkan dadaku ke wajahmu, dasar mesum!"

"Dan kau sedang duduk di pangkuan orang mesum itu, mickey mouse." jawabnya santai.

"_Let me go!_" pintaku kesal, lenganku terasa sakit mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya yang sudah jadi terlalu familiar bagiku. "Sasugay, ini sama sekali nggak lucu!"

"Hn." Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke arahnya dengan mudah. Saat dirasanya cukup untuk membungkamku dengan menekan wajahku ke dadanya, ia meraih seat belt kemudian memerangkap tubuh kami berdua di dalamnya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Hmpfdablufbrzamm!"

"Gomen, aku sudah lama tidak mempelajari bahasa jerman." ejeknya dingin.

"Fuah!" aku mendesah lega bisa bernafas dengan memutar kepalaku ke satu sisi. "I-tu bukan-sampai kapan kau berniat membuatku berada di posisi ini!?"

Bahuku bergidik saat Sasuke menurunkan tangannya ke punggungku masih menggunakan tekanan yang sama kuatnya. Aku hanya bisa manyun. Tenagaku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

"Menurutmu?"

"_Fuck you._" bisikku kasar.

Aku nyaris bisa mendengar senyum sinisnya. "Kau yakin? Perawan sepertimu akan kesakitan-tapi aku bisa mencoba melakukannya dengan lembut."

...

Cukup sudah. Kutarik lagi kata-kataku! Aku memang menyesal sudah berbelas kasihan padanya!

**PLAK!**

Ia pantas mendapatkan tamparan itu!


End file.
